The Royal Buffer
by Dashed
Summary: "Kathryn, is not a sexual ping pong ball, to be used in your game of one upping Regina!" Mary Margret snapped at her. "I'm hardly one upping Regina if she's involved in the sex too," Emma defended herself. Badly. Emma/Kathryn/Regina relationship  sex .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Not my character yada yada

Time: Takes place roughly after Mary and David get together but before we meet Fredrick, then it goes AU. I was just so sick of how David treated Kathryn that I wanted something good to happen to her. Obviously the best thing I could come up with was a threesome. This was written before I knew about Fredrick who seems like a nice guy but I don't usually write het.

A/N: So I had a bunch of stuff that was laying on my hard drive gathering dust and in order to avoid doing real work I cleaned some up and decided to post. Enjoy!

XxXx

Emma hovered awkwardly at Granny's bar her hand ideally tapping on the counter as she tried to make up her mind. It was really none of her business, she should just walk away and let the obviously upset woman cry into her drink. Except it was kind of her fault since it was her roommate that Kathryn's husband left her for. The roommate that she might have encouraged to go after him despite the whole adultery angle.

It was too late to grow a conscience now but guilt ate at her none the less. She sighed before pushing away from the bar and making her way over to the booth that Kathryn sat in. The other woman was staring into her cocktail glass morosely swirling it every now and then her eyes far away. She wasn't crying right now, which Emma couldn't be more thankful for as she was bad with criers, but she looked like she had only recently stopped.

"Uh hey," Emma said as a great opening line giving a small wave "uh, I know we don't really know each other that well-"

"You're her roommate," Kathryn said her gaze was so intent it just fell short of a glare "and the new Sherriff. I voted for Sydney."

Emma nodded not quite knowing how to respond "yeah, I'm Emma, we met briefly at David's welcome...anyway, are you ok?"

Kathryn looked at her clearly stunned Emma's stupidity which made Emma wince. She was very familiar with that expression. Then Kathryn's face broke into a genuine laugh and she hung her head shaking it as her entire body rumbled with laughter.

Emma was expecting her to burst out into tears or have her laughter crumble into hysteria but Kathryn seemed honestly amused. Her laughter was a bit nasally but happy and nice. It didn't make Emma fell like she was the one being laughed at even though she kind of was.

"My husband just left after we agreed to attend counselling and try to work on our marriage, just after a pregnancy scare not to mention a few years separation by a coma and you're asking me if I'm ok?" Kathryn looked up at Emma still smiling.

Emma just gave her a helpless shrug.

Kathryn's face relaxed into a more serious expression and she looked out the window. It was getting dark earlier in the evenings as winter was settling in. "You're the only one who's asked me that. Everyone else just gives me pitying looks, even my friends all assume that they know how I feel," Kathryn said looking lost.

Emma couldn't help it. Kathryn looked so small in the booth that she slipped into the other side without thinking. "Hey," she said reaching across and squeezing the other woman's hand "I know we're not exactly friends but that might actually be a good thing. Sometimes talking to a stranger is better."

"Even when that stranger is the best friend of the woman my husband left me for," Kathryn raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Ok," Emma nodded her head widening her eyes in acknowledgement "that makes it a little awkward but I swear on my new shiny bag, which you didn't help me to get, that whatever you say stays between us."

"Like a priest?" Kathryn asked.

"Hell no," Emma snorted at the idea that she could even remotely be compared to someone with a vow of chastity. Seeing Kathryn's face she quickly added "more like a social worker or a therapist."

Kathryn laughed again "you going to ask me about my childhood issues?"

"I'm not a miracle worker lady," Emma teased "one thing at a time."

Kathryn grinned at her before frowning and looking away again. "I should be sadder," she confessed "the truth is that it didn't feel real to me either, he had been gone so long that I had already mourned. I thought he left me so I moved on. When he came back, he seemed like he needed me, I couldn't leave him. Some part of me was actually happy to have my David back. It felt like a clean slate you know?"

Emma nodded. She understood the desire to start afresh.

"He never came back though, not really. I tried so hard to make it work, I tried," Kathryn said her voice getting angrier at the end "he didn't he just kept pulling away and didn't even try. Was he so arrogant to think that he was all I wanted? No memories, no job and all the bad habits he had that nearly broke us up in the first place. He never asked me what I wanted, how I was feeling. But I was willing to try, we made a promise to each other 'in sickness and in health, good times and bad' you don't just walk away from that duty."

"It sounds like neither of you was very happy," Emma offered. The look she got in return was enough to make her wish she kept her mouth shut.

"Relationships have problems," Kathryn said but it seemed like she was quoting someone else "you don't walk away, you make it work. We're married; you don't break a contract like that lightly," she sighed "my friend should be coming any minute, she's taking me out to a 'real bar' so we can properly get over 'that bastard,'" Kathryn rolled her eyes as she quoted her friend "I think she was more upset at the break up than I was."

"It good that you have a friend willing to get you drunk," Emma said "if she's a real friend she'll also hold your hair back when you start throwing up."

Kathryn grimace not at all impressed with the imagine Emma created "I doubt that, I wouldn't want to wake up her son stumbling in late. She offered to let me move in with her since David wants me to sell the house."

Emma shifted uncomfortably, she hadn't heard that he was doing that.

"It was bought in his name and divorce is expensive even in these little towns," Kathryn frowned shaking her head "I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want to intrude but I don't have the money to buy him out. He has no money at all since the work at the animal shelter is voluntary. I hope your friend is happy enough to keep him," and Kathryn did sound bitter at that.

"He's looking for another job," Emma said feeling like she needed defend Mary Margret's choice. "I didn't know about the house...I'm sorry."

Kathryn looked devastated "I loved that little house. I worked so hard to decorate it and keep it. We have this windmill, David hates it, he'll probably sell it or break it now. I hope whoever buys the house next will take care of my vegetable garden. I worked so hard to get the soil back to normal. The owner before us had con-concreted..." Kathryn broke off as her voice crumbled and she covered her eyes "sorry, hate thinking about it."

"What did you do now Ms Swan?" Regina glared at her setting her hand on Kathryn's shoulder her cheeks still pink from the cold outside.

"The friend you're waiting on is Regina?" Emma asked surprised and not a little disgusted.

"Yes Ms Swan, Kathryn and I are friends," Regina glared at her making no move to sit down or take off her coat "are you thinking of taking her from me also?"

"Well, I've already run out of men in your life," Emma snapped back.

Regina's nostrils flared and she looked murderous. Kathryn shot Emma an appalled looked making her realise the bitchy thing she had just said. She cleared her throat her cheeks flushing regretfully. Sometimes Regina just brought out her inner bitch. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"I have the babysitter until twelve," Regina said stiffly ignoring her apology and talking to Kathryn "we should get going."

"Right," Kathryn sighed picking up her bag and coat "thank you for listening Sherriff."

"Emma," She corrected.

"Thank you for listening, Emma," Kathryn repeated seeming to forgive her earlier rudeness.

"Why are you allowing her to listen?" She heard Regina asked petulantly as they walked to the door "I can listen. I'm a very good listener!"

"Especially when you keep talking," Kathryn teased her. Emma didn't hear Regina's response as the door swung shut. Emma watched them go wondering what to do with herself. She had done her good deed for the day so she could go home guilt free. She could go home and listen to Mary Margret and David having sex which they had been doing a lot now. Stupid Henry and his ideas, she got creeped out thinking about it since now she had the uncomfortable suggestion of them being her parents. Impossible since they were near the same age but the thought alone was enough to make her shudder.

"Another drink over here," she called finishing Kathryn's cocktail.

XxXx

"So the drinking went well?" Emma asked the next day as she found Kathryn in the corner store. She looked washed out and was sporting a pair of sunglass to combat the brightness of the shop. In her hand she desperately clutched a bottle of pain killers. She wasn't waiting until she got to the till and was wrestling with the top in the isle. Emma took them off her and opened it with a deft twist, she had become an expert at opening pill bottles hung over, sober it wasn't even a second thought. She could also stuff a six pack under her shirt and make it look like a convincing pregnancy bump.

"Thank you," Kathryn said with more gratitude than the simply act warranted. Emma grinned as the other woman took two straight from the bottle "it went well if you mean that I got drunk on three shots and a beer while Regina downed her entire body weight in alcohol and still carried me home by the end of the night."

Emma give a soft whistle "didn't take Regina for a drinker."

"She's not normally," Kathryn rushed to assure her "she doesn't get out a lot but when she does she has a near inhuman ability to hold her alcohol."

Emma grinned slightly impressed but realised she shouldn't be that surprised. The woman did distil her own cider. She had the insane urge to challenge Regina to a drinking contest but it would probably end in tears or bloodshed.

"I think she got more out of the night than I did, did you know that she can dance?" Kathryn smiled as they made their way to the till.

Emma shook her head "she never struck me as the dancing type. Most of the music I've hear her listening too has been classical, don't imagine you can do much grinding to that."

"Not grinding," Kathryn waved her hand dismissively "she really dances, none of that jumping up and down or flailing like an idiot that I do. She's really graceful. It was good to see her having so much fun."

"It sounds like you were watching out for her instead of the other way around," Emma said before turning to the shop keeper "Coffee, black and one of those cream doughnuts."

"No, Regina is a good friend she just tends to get easily side tracked when things don't directly relate to her. She offered to slash Mary Margret's tires for me," Kathryn smiled then looked alarmed when she realised that she had just said that to the sheriff "not that she would of course! It was only bluster! Drunk bluster so you can't take it serious at all."

"Mary Margret doesn't have a car," Emma frowned as Kathryn's sunglasses failed to hide how awkward she felt "she was going to slice my tires. Nice," Emma nodded unsurprised but still offended. "You just remind her that her car is more expensive than mine, oh," she added as she just remembered "and I'm sheriff now so I can throw her ass in jail."

"Really," Kathryn pleaded "she was just trying to cheer me up. I got sad when I saw a guy that looked like David at the bar."

"It's cool," Emma shrugged "Regina and I's weird feud shouldn't affect anyone else. I'm sorry if you get stuck between us."

"What is that all about anyway?" Kathryn pulled down her sunglass to look at Emma then quickly pushed them back up as the grey morning was still too bright.

"Oh you know the usual," Emma said flippantly as she held open the door for Kathryn to exit "our son likes me better and she's jealous. I'm also prettier," she added and Kathryn barked a startled laugh.

"Oh stop," Kathryn slapped her on the arm "you are not."

"You don't think I'm prettier?" Emma asked wounded and completely serious.

Kathryn rolled her eyes "sure ask the soon to be divorced woman which of her female friends is prettiest. That's a sure fire way to end up single and alone."

"Friends?" Emma raised her eyebrow curious.

Kathryn shifted uncomfortable "well, maybe friends is too strong a word. I just like the fact you don't judge or pity me. Maybe we could be friends? If it will put you in an awkward spot with Mary Margret then lets just forget about it."

"No," Emma shook her head giving Kathryn a small smile "sure, lets be friends. I don't have that many that I can afford to turn them away."

"Good," Kathryn breathed with a relieved smile sticking her gloved hand out like a big kid for Emma to shake "friends."

"Friends," Emma echoed shaking her hand feeling giddy like a kid herself. Making friends as an adult was usually much harder. She was glad there seemed to be something childish about Kathryn. "Although Regina is going to hate this, especially since you just admitted I'm the prettiest one."

"I did not!" Kathryn said outraged slapping Emma on the arm again "don't you dare tell her that! Regina is paranoid when it comes to her looks."

"Yeah, evil doesn't look good on everyone," Emma said with mock sympathy "good thing she always has mega bitch to fall back on."

Kathryn's laughter died and her face fell into a frown "Regina is my friend. She's done nothing but be there and support me, you can't talk about her like that. I don't let anyone bad mouth my friends, no matter who they are, even another friend."

Emma nodded trying to look apologetic "I can admire that. I honestly don't know if Regina and I can talk to each other any other way though."

"Well then," Kathryn nodded looking resolute "you'll just have to find a way. We should all hang out together. How else will you learn?"

"That sounds like so much fun," Emma rolled her eyes taking a bite of her doughnut getting cream on her chin.

Kathryn rolled her pretty blue set of eyes right back at Emma "I didn't really think the cop and doughnut thing was true," she said wiping the chin off Emma's chin.

"I liked doughnuts before I was a cop," Emma grumbled her weakest defence ever before huffily taking another bite. "I have to get to work."

"Aye, Aye, officer," Kathryn said giving her a wave "I hear that there's a coffee shop in trouble."

"Smart ass," Emma muttered but sent her a grin before she got into the car and drove off. She adjusted the mirror catching sight of Kathryn standing alone hugging herself in the middle of the street. She looked really sad.

XxXx

"Regina," Emma nodded trying to seem civil since Kathryn was next to her. Kathryn was usually next to Regina nowadays and Emma didn't know if it was because the mayor was being supportive (stalker) or if Kathryn was just lonely.

"Ms Swan," Regina nodded back after Kathryn nudged her. Apparently she too had got the 'be nice' lecture. "Henry," her tone was much warmer as Henry gave Emma a hug and reluctantly went into his house. "Did you have a nice time today?"

"Yeah," Henry said shortly the warm light in his face completely gone when he looked at Regina.

Regina breathed in sharply but didn't seem surprised "go wash up, dinner will be ready soon," she said stiffly her own warmth fleeing at Henry's blatant rejection.

Emma looked down awkwardly feeling both uncomfortable and proud that Henry liked her better. Regina glared at her like she could read her thoughts. "Well," Emma gestured over her shoulder and behind her with both hands "I guess I'll get going then."

"Goodbye Ms Swan," Regina was about ready to shut the door in her face.

Kathryn however stopped Regina with a soft touch on her shoulder "what are you doing for dinner Emma?"

"Take away," Emma replied with a shrug "I'm not much off a cook," and Mary Margret had been too busy being in love for food.

Kathryn turned to Regina and they seemed to be having a non verbal fight. Regina took one last look at Emma giving her a glare before throwing her hands up and walking away. Kathryn's pleading had obviously won. "Stay for dinner, we would love to have you."

Emma heard the derisive snort come from down the hall. She looked at Kathryn who had the good sense to blush and pretend she hadn't heard that "really?"

"I know Henry and I would like it," Kathryn smiled "and it would really annoy Regina," she teased.

"Well it sounds like a win win," Emma smirked coming up the steps.

Kathryn made them pray before dinner and Emma was glad to see that Regina looked as uncomfortable as she did. Neither of them knew the words so kept silent. Henry tried to steal a bread roll but Regina glared at him and he put it back huffily waiting for Kathryn to finish.

"Amen," Emma chipped in after Kathryn said it. She knew that much. Regina and Henry followed her haltingly but they were both glad to actually get dinner. "Spaghetti and meat balls, I haven't had this since I was a kid. It used to be my favourite."

"It's my favourite too," Henry said happy to find more common ground with her.

Regina watched them jealously but it was Kathryn who said "it's nice of Regina to make your favourite Henry. She even makes the sauce from scratch. I wish someone would do that for me. I'm always the one that has to cook. You're pretty lucky."

"I guess," Henry said looking down twirling his fork in the middle of the pasta.

"I hate doing dishes though," Kathryn said. It became obvious that she was a talker. "You going to help Emma and I clean up afterward? It's not fair on Regina if she has to cook and clean."

Henry shot Kathryn and irritated look but when he looked at Emma she showed him no support. "Kathy is right kid, if someone does something nice you should do something nice back."

Regina looked pissed at her for teaching their son manners but it was a fat chance if he was ever going to learn them from her. Regina looked like she was about to snap but Henry spoke up "you're right, thank you mom," he nodded "I'll help with the dishes."

"Thank you Henry," Regina looked genuinely touched.

Henry ruined it all when he looked at Emma for approval making Regina's face freeze over. She felt the urge to cuff him on the back of the head. Kathryn continued to chat the rest of the way through dinner occasionally drawing each of them into the conversation one on one. She couldn't quite get them to interact with one another despite her many attempts.

Emma had to admit that washing dishes had been the best part of the night. She had clicked on the radio in Regina's kitchen while Kathryn filled the sink as Henry scrapped the plates. She found a drying cloth and waited. Eventually a song came on that Kathryn and Emma both found irresistible.

"Ah wella, Ah wella, ah wella, oh!" Emma laughed leaning into Kathryn as she dried a pot.

"Tell me more, tell me more," Kathryn sang back flicking bubbles at Emma.

"Like did he have a car," Emma grinned spinning Henry who looked confused but anxious to be included in the fun. She handed him the pot and the lifted him up so he could put in on the rack.

"Summer lovin'" Kathryn sang wrong missing a few lines causing Emma to laugh at her as she bumped her with her hip.

"What's that from?" Henry asked breathlessly smiling.

"That's Grease!" Emma said outraged then embarrassed at how much genuine offence had been in her voice. "It's alright," she tried to cover her eagerness.

"Alright?" Kathryn repeated unashamed of her own outrage "it's just one of the best musicals ever," she looked up her face sobering.

Emma turned to see Regina in the doorway watching them with a hard expression. "I have the dvd at home," Kathryn said stretching her hand out to invite Regina into the fun "I could bring it over one night for us to watch."

Regina hesitated but after shooting Emma a glance her face resolved itself and she straightened her spine and marched into the kitchen. The island still separated them.

"Can we watch it?" Henry asked "we never watch movies together."

Regina's expression softened "of course we can."

"Great!" Henry grinned grabbing on to Emma's hand "do you think Mary Margret will bake us those cookies for it?"

At the mention of Mary Margret's name Kathryn sobered up crossing to stand by Regina who already looked annoyed that Emma had suddenly been included in the movie night.

"I'll ask," Emma said awkwardly patting Henry's head "I better get going," she said feeling the tension in the air. "You need a lift home Kathryn?"

Regina stiffened "no thank you," Kathryn said "Regina is going to drop me off later."

Regina smirked at her and Emma let her have this victory. It had been the only one she had had all night.

XxXx

Watching Regina play guard dog was amusing mostly due to her puffed up indigence at the drunken men that dared approach Kathryn. They were quickly cut down and made to slink away in shame by the mayor but the most amusing scenarios were the handsome sober charming men that Regina had to reluctantly let through. She watched the charming men with the intensity of a mother hen or a dog jealously guarding its bone.

Kathryn looked flustered at the attention but pleased as she continued to chat to a devilishly handsome blonde man. They were both leaning closer to hear each other in the noisy bar but blonde's arm didn't need to be around Kathryn's shoulder and his hand didn't need to be on so close to hers on the table. Regina looked like a pot about to boil over.

Emma swaggered in with a fresh round of drinks and with a mischievous wink at Kathryn she pulled mayor cock block forcibly from the booth. "We're going dancing!" She yelled over the music and jerked her head to the dance floor.

Regina looked like she wanted to slap Emma especially when Kathryn shot her an amused grin. The guy beside her gave Emma a relieved look before plastering on his charming smile again. Emma dragged Regina away despite the other woman's protests.

Emma expected a full temper tantrum once she let go of Regina at the dance floor and for a few seconds it looked like she was right. Regina was stiff and set on glaring at everyone but the music finally won out and she started to dance.

Dancing was one thing the supposed evil queen did honestly. She was unashamed and carefree moving with a grace that was both sexy and confident. People would draw back slightly to watch her and the brave ones that tried to join her were soon left in her dust unable to keep up. It was honestly the only time Emma found that she could almost like Regina.

Regina's eyes were flashing a challenge at her through their heavy lids and smoky make up. Emma was never one to back down and she slid into the space Regina created for herself. She couldn't keep up with her, she had learnt that the last time they had went dancing but she could slow her down.

Emma grabbed Regina's moving hips and with only a little fumbling in their rhythm she pressed in close until she could feel Regina flush against her front. Their closeness confined Regina's movement enough that Emma could keep up with her.

Regina was taller than her in heels so it was a little awkward being behind her but Emma lent up and blew in her ear. Regina tried to turn but Emma held firmly. Regina might have been a better dancer but no one could grind like Emma. The music's beat picked up faster and Emma gyrated against Regina's ass, stupid black dress that made the mayor sexier than such a bitch had the right to be, Regina surprisingly let her.

Emma could tell that Regina was learning her moves from the way she followed the grind rather than fought or tried to control it. Like any master planner gathering data was the key to success and Emma was surprised and totally unprepared for how fast Regina could adapt.

Without warning Regina's hand came up to grip the back of Emma's hair and she turned and ducked under her own arm. The little space that had opened up during that manoeuvre was quickly closed as Regina smirked and pulled Emma onto her thigh settling into her own grind.

Emma's mouth opened in shock as she gasped. Regina's dress had ridden up baring her pale smooth thigh and a fleeting back stabbing thought made Emma wish that she had worn a dress so she could feel her bare skin as the hem rode up during the grind.

Regina smiled victorious but Emma wouldn't be out done. She grabbed Regina's ass and worked her own thigh between Regina's legs. Their grind was in danger of turning into a dry hump that wouldn't stay dry for very long.

Emma was almost relieved when the music stopped and the lights flashed for last rounds. They broke away from each other and Emma was glad to see Regina looked as flushed and out of breath as she was.

They turned to find Kathryn staring at them, her flush clear halfway across the room. It looked like she hadn't been able to tear her eyes off them. Emma shared a smirk with Regina before swaggering to the table. She picked up her drink and tossed it back in one go. "Let's get out of here and get a taxi before the mad rush starts."

Kathryn nodded and grabbed her bag slipping out without looking at blonde. Emma gave him a sympathetic smile that wasn't very sincere as Regina helped Kathryn into her coat. She couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she took her own jacket from the mayor and led the way out.

"You couldn't take your eyes off us," Emma said in the taxi ride home. Some rap music was thudding against the closed glass of the taxi window as the driver nodded his head along to the beat ignoring the three women in the back of the cab.

"You were pretty close for people that claim to hate each other," Kathryn cleared her throat as the blush on her cheeks got deeper. She was wedged in the middle of them with Emma turned on her side to give her slightly more room as Regina looked disinterestedly out of the window at the passing trees.

Emma's smile just deepened, Regina and she had a complicated relationship but they were the best of friends as long as the other didn't talk or look at each other. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Emma asked smugly knowing the double meaning would go over Kathryn's head.

"Yeah," Kathryn gave a shy smile as her head lent back on the head rest stretching her neck into an enticing column of vulnerable flesh. "I felt sexy for the first time in months, it just seems like no one found me attractive for so long..."

Kathryn looked so sad that Emma reacted automatically "I would totally sleep with you, you're gorgeous K," she reached out to place her hand reassuringly on Kathryn's knee but she misjudge the distance due to her tipsy state. Her hand ended up high on Kathryn's thigh where her skirt had rode up during the drive.

Kathryn gasped softly with her head coming forward immediately as she looked at Emma's hand so close to the edge of her skirt. Regina, ever the watch dog, turned at Kathryn's distressed sound and immediately spotted Emma's hand. Her eyes narrowed and her own hand moved decisively to cover Emma's intent on flinging the offending hand back at its owner.

They were all shocked when Kathryn's hand snapped down on top of Regina's forcing Emma's palm to increase contact. They sat like that for a minute stunned with their hands stacked like a bazaar game of snap on Kathryn's upper thigh.

Kathryn bit her lip nervously looking down studying their hands. Emma cautiously moved her thumb forward and back on her warm thigh once in the barest hint of a caress. Kathryn trembled and emboldened Emma did it again with more pressure causing Kathryn to inhale shakily.

"First stop ladies," the cab driver said as he ducked down to check something in the glove box.

"Thank you for a lovely night," Kathryn spoke quickly without looking at either of them and clamoured over Regina to get out of the car. Regina no doubt would have followed her but the door slammed shut in her face.

They both watched as Kathryn made it inside her house on shaky legs still looking flustered. Regina turned back to Emma looking both aroused and furious. Emma stared back knowing that Regina would only take the bad half out on her.

"I think we have a new problem, Ms Swan," Regina growled.

"It's not a problem for me," Emma smirked stroking her cheek with the same thumb "I'm winning."

XxXx

That night was the night that both Regina and Emma had finally voiced the odd competition that they found themselves in their mutual attraction to Kathryn. Emma wanted Kathryn because she was nice and funny and treated Emma like a real person without arguing or fighting. She liked the fact that she could make Kathryn smile and felt protective over everything she was going through. She also looked gorgeous with legs that went on forever and a rack that Emma found hard not to stare at like a teenage boy. That helped.

The fact that Regina also seemed to want Kathryn was just a bonus as it turned things into an exciting race of seduction. Emma honestly wanted Kathryn as a person and not an object or thing to be won but she was also honest enough to admit to herself that beating Regina was appealing in a whole different way.

The odd dynamic that Regina and Emma seemed to have with each other was built more on the physical. Emma wasn't blind, Regina was hot and had she not had the irritating tendency to belittle and piss Emma off, she might have struck up a friendship with her or a one night stand at least. But the fact that she was a total bitch and the one that kept coming between her and her son meant that Emma wasn't that attracted to her beyond the physical. And even the physical aspect was getting over shadowed by her terrible personality.

Regina was sneaky and prone to elaborate stunts that just served to make Emma look bad, like this one. "Regina bought you a house?" Emma snapped indignant and annoyed that she hadn't thought of it first.

"She bought out David's half," Kathryn nodded excitedly smiling with enthusiasm "I can't believe she did that. I told her not too but my lawyer called me this morning to say he had found a buyer and my heart broke. Then he said Regina's name and I was amazed, I called her up she confirmed it and after I stopped screaming at her she said that she intends to have me pay back every penny and is sending her lawyer over to draw up a rent agreement!"

Kathryn looked far too excited at the prospect of having Regina be her land lady for Emma's liking. "She knows I couldn't afford a loan from the bank and I wouldn't take a hand out. This way I can pay off the house and not have to move."

"I'm so happy for you," Emma gave a weak smile and gripped her coffee cup hard. Kathryn was practically bouncing in her seat as she looked over the breakfast menu at Granny's "that was so thoughtful of Regina, I wonder where she got the money?"

"I can assure you Sherriff," Regina drawled sliding into the seat next to Kathryn straightening out her power suit with a smirk "that it was all my own money. Nothing's missing from the budget."

Emma glared at the reminder of that humiliation. Kathryn slammed down her menu and beamed at Regina like a sunflower staring at the sun. "What do you want for breakfast? It's on me," Kathryn said practically shoving the menu at Regina in the effort to feed her saviour.

"Actually I just want coffee and a muffin," Regina replied with an amused chuckle her eyes flashing smugly at Emma "I'm a little late from dropping Henry off at school this morning. I wouldn't want the town to think I'm shirking my duties, if only I had the time to sit idly like you and the sheriff."

Kathryn rolled her eyes at the jab but the grin didn't even falter. "Coming right up," she said as she stood up from the table. She squeezed Regina's shoulders affectionately as she passed by her to the counter.

"You bought her a house?" Emma hissed leaning forward.

Regina raised one eye brow cockily smirking as she sat back in her chair. She somehow made the dinky little diner chair seem like a throne. "Who's winning now?"

Emma shook her head with a sneer "people's affection can't be bought."

"Oh?" Regina snorted "tell that to the creators of Valentine's day and rich old men with young wives."

"Kathryn isn't like that," Emma said confidently.

"Maybe not," Regina's eyes flashed "but it didn't exactly hurt did it?"

"We'll see," Emma nodded standing up "I'm not out of this yet."

"Goodbye Ms Swan," Regina smirked as Kathryn came back with her coffee and muffin sitting even closer if that was possible.

XxXx

Regina was more financially secure, powerful and more grown up than Emma. That just meant that Emma had to play to her strengths. She dialled up the sex appeal and fun. Mary Margret and David had moved in together in a tiny cottage near the woods and were for all intense and purposes having a mini get away. Which was good for Emma, who now had sole ownership of the apartment because Mary Margret wasn't as big a dick as David and had organised with the landlord for Emma to take up the lease at the reasonable price she had paid before Emma moved in.

The first thing Emma did was buy a toaster to replace the one she broke and a microwave because Mary Margret took hers with her when she moved because she couldn't cook either. The third thing she bought was an xbox kinetic because she was young hip and fun and they had a Grease dancing game.

The positive side affect was that Henry was always visiting her now since Regina didn't let him play video games. It was just one more thing they could share.

"Come on Swan," Kathryn giggled as she shuffled in the living room "it's your turn to dance!"

"I get to be Sandy," Emma called setting the beer down on the floor. The couch had been pushed back to make room for the dancing.

"I already claimed her," Kathryn stuck her tongue out.

"Fine," Emma grumbled "I'll be Danny," because no one in their right mind would choose Rizzo or Frenchie.

"How butch," Kathryn grinned pouring wine into her glass. There was only one thing Regina and Emma agreed on, wine was terrible. Regina preferred spirits while Emma preferred cheap beer but Kathryn, to both their horrors, was a wine drinker.

"Not butch," Emma corrected "I just appreciate someone who can pull off a leather jacket."

"A truly hard skill to master," Kathryn mocked.

"You have no idea," Emma winked at her then was all concentration as her turn arrived. She beat Kathryn's score and they both giggled continuing to play until they collapsed on the sofa tired and slightly sweaty but more than a little drunk and happy.

Emma turned catching Kathryn mid laugh and deciding right then to turn up the sexy factor. She brushed Kathryn's hair out of her face causing the other woman to look at her. Slowly Kathryn's grin faded under Emma's intent gaze.

"I should go..." Kathryn said but her eyes betrayed her by darting to Emma's lips.

"Yeah, it's getting late," Emma agreed still stroking her cheek and making no move to stop "you should sleep here tonight, you're too drunk to walk home, stay in my bed."

"Where will you sleep?" Kathryn asked both wary and excited.

"Where ever you want me too," Emma promised closing the distance.

At the last moment Kathryn sat up. She ran her hand through her hair and looking around the place she grabbed her shoes. "I-I have to go," she said looking confused and lost. She didn't wait for Emma to reply before she all but ran from the house.

XxXx

Emma ramped up the seduction. She took every chance to touch Kathryn even in front of Regina. Especially in front of Regina. At first Kathryn was upset or confused but that soon passed as Emma did nothing more than touch her wrist or hand, squeeze her shoulder when she was upset or hug her when she was happy. Everything could be passed off as friendly touches.

Regina knew that they weren't, they all knew really, but it was easy to pretend. Regina however couldn't pretend and resented the growing ease and familiarity with which Emma and Kathryn interacted. She tried to copy with disastrous results. Physical affection didn't come easy to Regina. She would squeeze too hard or pat to roughly causing Kathryn to wince and shy away while Emma smirked.

Regina eventually realised that she couldn't beat Emma at this game. Emma had taken them all go karting and Regina responded like a middle aged mother nagging them for their recklessness and refusing to join in while Kathryn and Emma had a blast. After the many 'fun' nights of ice skating, roller disco and outdoor picnics preceded by long hikes Regina devised a new plan.

Regina convinced Kathryn to redo the house as a fresh start. That meant many evenings of pouring over swatch colours, watching the home improvement channel and worst of all, hours and hours of window shopping followed by actual shopping. Emma was ready to scream. Then came the long hours of painting and moving furniture where Emma seemed to do all the heavy work and Regina got all the credit.

Then the divorce finalised.

"We have to go out dancing," Emma said excited to be doing something other than picking out the best brown for the spare room. It was brown, the dullest colour known to man, who cared what shade it came in?

"We still haven't decided on the coco or the mahogany tint for the study," Regina said with a frown.

"It's her first night as a free woman," Emma rolled her eyes "she doesn't want to spend it indoors!"

"I wouldn't mind getting a drink," Kathryn offered apologetically.

"Excellent!" Emma grinned "lets meet at Kathryn's in two hours and go dancing!"

Regina grumbled but agreed. It turned out that they both had the same idea. Emma got out her sure thing red dress which was a lot fancier than the bar required but she was desperate to regain ground after the weeks of domestic suicide. She drove by Regina's house and spotted her giving orders to the baby sitting in the smallest black dress decency would allow complete with fuck me heels. Emma sped up determined to get to Kathryn's first and allow for time alone.

Kathryn answered the door wearing a nice blue halter neck dress that came to the knee. She could have been going to church. The slack jawed look of amazement on her face when she saw Emma in her dress was worth the effort.

"You're awfully, ah, um, er-perky-I mean pretty," Kathryn stumbled out mortified as she drew away from the door to let Emma in. "I'm getting a drink, do you wet-want anything?" her voice came out squeaky at the end.

"I'd love some water," Emma grinned following Kathryn into the kitchen. She wondered if she spilt it down her dress would that be too transparent? She wasn't wearing a bra.

Kathryn looked nervous when Emma chose to follow her rather than go into the living room and wait but she didn't say anything. She got Emma her water and when she turned she jumped as Emma was so close. The water sloshed over the side spilling over her blue dress.

"Here, let me," Emma grinned wolfishly knowing when to take advantage of a situation. She grabbed the drying cloth and rubbed it over the dark stain on the left breast of the dress.

Kathryn's eyes widened at the touch and Emma let the tea towel drop along with the pretence. She stepped closer to Kathryn drawing her in by the waist.

"What are you doing?" Kathryn cried stepping away and stumbling into the side counter.

"Yes, that was my thoughts exactly," Regina said glaring from the doorway her arms crossed. She wasn't wearing a bra either Emma noted.

"Stop it!" Kathryn snapped "you've been just as bad!"

"What?" Regina looked affronted.

"I just went through a divorce!" Kathryn said pressing her palm against her forehead. She looked close to tears "you two have been messing with my emotions and I want to know why! I thought we were friends but the way you've both been acting its like you're trying to annoy the other by using me."

"I didn't mean to mess with your emotions," Emma said truly apologetic. She didn't think Kathryn would take it this hard.

"Then what were you doing?" Kathryn begged her to tell the truth.

"I was trying to seduce you," Emma said with an awkward shrug.

"What?" Kathryn said flummoxed before slowly turning to Regina "and you?"

Regina gave a reluctant jerky nodded. Kathryn looked like she needed to sit down so Emma slid the small stool over to her. She sank down on it the counters stopping just above her head making her look small and overwhelmed. "But why? Please don't tell me this was about who would win between you?"

"No," Emma shook her head reassuringly "both Regina and I became attracted to you on our own separately. We kind of realised that the other was interested and I guess we got a bit out of hand trying to make you chose without actually...having a conversation."

Kathryn gave a rough bark of laughter before burying her head in her hands "I've never been with a woman before. I've never been with anyone other than David and now there's two women standing in my kitchen confessing they both want me." She sounded a little delirious.

Emma never actually considered that Kathryn wouldn't be interested in women. She felt like slapping her hand against her head in a 'duh' moment. She was arrogant enough to assume her hotness overrode trifling things like sexuality. It had in the past. "Kathryn I'm sorry," Emma said gently "but it seems like you responded...?"

Kathryn shot her a withering glare "of course I did, I thought you were only joking! Friends flirt with each other all the time!"

Emma's eyes flashed angrily "don't play dumb with me, friends don't nearly kiss or feel each other up like we've done. They don't flirt like we do."

Kathryn looked away chastised "I'm scared," she confessed quietly "I've lost my husband, I don't want to lose my sexual identity along with my friends too."

"You don't have to," Regina finally spoke. She crossed the kitchen and kneeled down in front of Kathryn gently prying her hands away from her face "Kathryn, whomever you chose I promise you on my end at least that I will not abandon you. You are my friend and that means more to me than I could express. The only thing that you must ask yourself is, if you are attracted to either of us, gay or bi or crazy in the case of Ms Swan, doesn't matter right now. Ask yourself what or who you want."

Kathryn stared at Regina tearfully but Regina despite always treating Kathryn the gentlest still wasn't very approachable even when she was trying her hardest. Kathryn must have seen something that Emma couldn't because she burst into tears and drew Regina into a hug.

Regina still stiff and awkward patted Kathryn's back, it was obvious she didn't want to be as physically stunted as she was. She just couldn't work out how not to be. "I'm sorry," Kathryn sobbed "I'm such a bad person, I can't choose between you, I'm attracted to you both. I don't want to be but you're both so good to me...I can't choose..."

"Then don't..." Regina said pushing Kathryn back "don't choose," she ordered drawing Kathryn forward into a kiss.

Emma made a sound that was meant to be a protest but sounded more like a turned on groan. "It seems that I'm forever destined to share with Ms Swan," Regina said as she drew back only a little bit of bitterness in her tone. She kissed away Kathryn's tears bring her thumbs up to wipe away the remaining traces. "I want you so badly that if the only way I get to have you is by sharing then I will."

The '_for now'_ went unsaid but Emma clearly heard it.

Kathryn looked stunned before bringing her hand up and running it through Regina's immaculately styled hairdo crinkling the hairspray. She smiled weakly and they both turned to stare at Emma. She swallowed trying to contain the little spark of arousal the kissing had brought on. "Of course," Regina drawled "if the good Sheriff has a problem with that-"

"No!" Emma put in quickly. The idea of watching Regina and Kathryn fuck sparked surprisingly more arousal than jealousy like Emma first assumed. She pulled Kathryn to her feet and without further teasing drew her into a hot passionate kiss that had been building up for weeks. She pressed firmly against Kathryn nearly lifting her onto the counter with her insistent desire to press against every inch of her.

Emma of course kissed different from Regina's soft reassuring kisses. She had to hold back her eagerness like a teenage boy wanting to consume all of Kathryn right there on her kitchen counter. She broke away only because of the overrated need to breath.

"Wow," Kathryn gasped looking glassy eyed. "We need to go upstairs. Now."

Regina smirked and Emma was too out of breath to argue.

XxXx

What happened, Emma later reflected over her cup of coffee, was less of a threesome and more of a tag team match.

Kathryn didn't stand a chance really. While Regina kissed her the entire way to the bedroom nearly stumbling on the stairs and breaking their necks, thank god Emma was behind them and steadied them. She would have been raging if the sex had to stop due to stupidity. Emma worked on Kathryn's halter top letting it come loose and slipping it down so she stood in her black underwear set and heels. By the time Kathryn made it to her bedroom she only had her panties on Emma claiming her bra and Kathryn herself kicking off her own shoes.

Regina pushed her down on the bed intently and turning her head to the side slightly she finally acknowledged Emma. "I can't reach my zip," with a business like jerk Emma pulled the zip halfway down enough so Regina could unzip her damn self.

Emma then reclaimed Kathryn's attention pulling her into a kiss while sliding between her legs. "I want to see you," Kathryn gasped rubbing the material of Emma's dress as she arched her back. Emma had found a sweet spot on her neck that she fully intended to take advantage off.

"Later," Emma promised to busy enjoying herself.

"No," Kathryn said firmly rolling them over "now," she said finding a back bone. Emma grinned up at her as Regina swooped in from behind settling against Kathryn's back and cupping her breasts.

"Look who thinks she's giving orders," Regina said in that same imperious and arrogant tone that usually set Emma's teeth on edge but now just made her wet. She squeezed Kathryn's breasts chuckling as she pulled on her ear lobe with her teeth. Kathryn moaned arching her back her eyes squeezing shut instinctively.

Not to be out done Emma thrust up grinding into her covered pussy causing Kathryn to gasp. Regina perfectly content to use Emma, as long as she didn't have to touch her, forced Kathryn to grind down against Emma's pelvis.

Emma couldn't take it anymore and without any finesse she wiggled until she could throw her dress off and over her head. It landed somewhere far away from Emma's thoughts as she sat up her breasts brushing against both Regina's fingers and Kathryn's chest. She drew Kathryn down into a deep kiss that was messy as hell but made the other woman grind down harder on her with a wanting whimper.

"You're so wanton," Regina exhaled shakily softly mouthing Kathryn's shoulders. Regina, it surprised no one to find out, turned out to be a biter. "Get down on the mattress and spread your legs, I want to see all of you."

Kathryn moaned but hesitated and Emma scrambled out of the way because that was an image she wanted to see. As soon as she was out of the way Regina pushed Kathryn down her head hitting the pillows face first as Regina matter of factly pulled up her ass and pushed down her panties before pushing her legs as far apart as they could go trapped between panties. The image that resulted was obscene.

Kathryn was arranged with her blonde hair falling about her as she hid her face in the pillows. Her ass was raised high with her black panties cutting into her skin as Regina spread her legs displaying her puffy red pussy that was glistening with arousal and her twitching rosebud.

Kathryn tried to scrambled away and close her legs but Regina was having none of that. She hooked her arm around her hips and brought Kathryn's rear flush with her stomach as the hand of the arm around her waist slipped between her thighs to cup her pussy and stop Kathryn from closing her legs.

"Jezuz, Regina," Emma slapped her on the shoulder as Kathryn jerked up looking slightly wide eyed and confused. "Some people have something called modesty! They don't appreciate being put on display like a damn buffet without a little warning first!"

"What they have is in my way," Regina glared.

Kathryn twisted in Regina's hold managing to close her legs and draw them upward. "I'm not really comfortable with...that..."

Regina looked frustrated but since it was Kathryn she looked like she was fighting her temper. "What are you comfortable with?" Regina asked. It still managed to come off like an accusation.

Kathryn looked lost and Emma rolled her eyes at Regina. She gave Kathryn a smile and drew her into a kiss until her frown went away. "Regina's an ass, I told you that repeatedly," she grinned while Regina huffed behind her "you've got us both wound up."

"Really?" Kathryn asked looked intrigued.

Emma grinned kneeling up straighter and shifting her thighs further apart. She took Kathryn's hand and guided it into her panties. Kathryn bit her lip looking at the bulge their hands made under the material of Emma's purple panties. She didn't believe in matching underwear. "It's pretty different from touching yourself right?"

"The angle is different," Kathryn agreed growing bolder and slipping her finger deeper into the wetness pushing passed Emma's pussy lips. Emma groaned resisting the urge to roll her hips as Kathryn started a thoughtful exploration. The heel of her hand brushed against the top of Emma's mound teasingly close to her clit.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to need to lie down," Emma warned.

"So lie down," Kathryn said pushing Emma onto her back. Emma grinned as Kathryn seemed to take this really serious "I've never done this before," she confided "what if I can't make you come?"

"Then I'll lend you a helping hand and you can practice for the future," Emma grinned then groaned as Kathryn swiped her thumb right down the middle. Regina looked frustrated with this turn of events but she was lucky that Emma understood people better than her or else Kathryn would have stopped them. She might have agreed to have sex, that didn't mean she agreed to do whatever Regina wanted in the bedroom.

"Cheer up sad sack," Emma huffed nudging Regina with her foot "you'll get your turn."

Kathryn grinned at Regina drawing her into a kiss her hand stopping. Apparently girl sex required all her concentration. Emma decided the first thing they were working on was multitasking. They stopped the kiss and Kathryn turned back to Emma.

"I..." Kathryn cleared her throat and then rediscovered that new back bone "I want to see you too," she said tugging at Emma's panties. Emma lifted her ass and let Kathryn pull her panties down. She waited until Kathryn was ready and let the other woman open her legs to take a look. A shot on insecurity ran down Emma's back before she pushed it away.

"I didn't think I would be this turned on...looking at one of those," Kathryn bit her lip blushing hard but unable to look away. Emma moved to sit up but Kathryn pushed her down eagerly "what are you doing? Stay there!" She ordered crossly reaching out to touch Emma again without the barrier of panties.

She settled herself next to Emma and reached down "The angle is more familiar up here," she explained as her fingers toyed with Emma's opening. The heel of her hand was grinding down catching Emma's clit on every odd stroke. Emma realised that Kathryn couldn't actually find her clit which both amazed and amused her. Kathryn was a women, she never expected another woman to have trouble remembering how important the clit was. She didn't laugh though as she sensed that would be the worst possible thing to do right now.

Kathryn bit her lip and slipped two fingers inside with no warning Emma cried out thrusting up automatically. Kathryn grinned and bent down to kiss Emma's nipples as her hand continued to thrust. Emma reached down and started to rub her own clit frantically. She closed her eyes and began to rock into Kathryn's hand

She was so turned on by the fact that it was Kathryn's fingers inside her and nice girl Kathryn's mouth sucking her nipples for all she was worth. Every time Kathryn moved she brushed her entire body along Emma's side driving her crazy. She dragged Kathryn into a kiss and rocking against her and rubbing her own clit loving the feeling of Kathryn pressing down against her. She came with a moan her free hand fisting in Kathryn's her as she groaned into her mouth.

"Did you...?" Kathryn asked with a shy grin.

Emma laughed and nodded "yeah."

Kathryn looked so proud of herself that Emma had to kiss her again. Kathryn sensing that Regina felt a little left out and Emma wanted to get her breath back knelt up and kissed Regina's cheek. Regina didn't respond so Kathryn kissed her other cheek coaxing Regina into a real kiss.

The fun bit happened when Regina was on her back hand pressed against her face as Kathryn sat between her legs with a look of intense frustration. Emma was sitting beside them watching as Kathryn drove Regina to the edge again and again but didn't have enough skill or technique to finish her off. If she continued on like this she would drive Regina to the point of over sensitivity where she would be so numb she couldn't get off leaving her stewing in frustration or so sensitive it would be painful to touch.

Regina didn't believe in lying in the bedroom it seemed. Long passed the point where another woman would have just pretended to have an orgasm Regina stayed frustratingly honest. Kathryn still couldn't find her clit and was beginning to despair. Regina had stopped barking instructions as she chipped away at Kathryn's confidence without meaning too.

"Oh for god sakes," Regina slammed her hands down either side of her frustrated. She glared at Emma "help her!"

Emma grinned unfolding herself from her seating position. Kathryn looked relieved. Emma kissed her and took her hand away. Emma had a well kept secret, more off an Achilles heel really. She loved giving head. It didn't matter if it was a man or a woman she had a huge oral fixation and watching as Regina's clit pulled back from its hood glistening and being ignored despite all but screaming for attention had taken a lot of will power.

Kathryn flexed her hand and Emma surprised her by sucking her fingers. Her eyes dilated and her breath caught as Emma licked her clean. "She's pretty sensitive," Emma said smacking her lips enjoying the taste of Regina "when I tell you too put your fingers inside her. Don't thrust just curl them and rub back and forth."

Kathryn nodded and Emma turned giving Regina a long lick to clean up the frustrated arousal that gathered around her pussy. She teased her labia with her tongue because if she used her teeth right now Regina would more than likely kick her in the face. She moved up and sucked her clit into her mouth massaging it with her lips and sucking using her tongue sparingly she reached back for Kathryn's hand feeling it enter Regina against her cheek.

Regina wrestled gripping her hair in both hands and rocking her hips erratically as she sighed. She came with a relieved whimper nearly arching off the bed before falling back exhaustedly and rolling to the side closing her legs.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Kathryn said curling up to Regina's back. Regina looked over her shoulder at Kathryn and again had it been anyone else Regina would have snapped at them but she gave Kathryn a weak smile.

"It could have been worse," Regina's version of nice still wasn't up to much "I accidentally bit the first woman I was with. She stole my apple and left after cursing me."

"I would curse at you too if you bit me," Emma said lying down on Kathryn's other side. Regina was sleepy and unaware of what she was actually saying as she was about to drift off. She 'hhmmed' in response pulling up the covers and falling asleep instantly. Emma didn't see much point in staying awake and soon followed her.

XxXx

"Hi," Kathryn jumped back when she saw Emma in the doorway in her panties and tank top. She looked nervous and cute in her apron with the spatula upraised in a silly wave. It was almost enough to make Emma forgive her for leaving the bed and letting her wake up next to Regina. "I have eggs!"

Emma raised her eyebrow and straddled the stool on the other side of the island "I'm so happy for you," she said dully her eyes casting around for coffee. "Do you have anything with caffeine in it?"

"Oh," Kathryn jerkily turned around and shoved the spatula into the pan and fumbled with the coffee pot. "Here, oh!" She knocked over the cup and the coffee went everywhere. It was such a tragedy that Emma felt like licking the countertop so that such precious liquid wouldn't be wasted.

"The eggs are burning," Emma nodded to the smoking frying pan.

"Crap!" Kathryn stopped trying to furiously mop up the coffee and lunged at the pan hitting the handle and sending the eggs straight at Emma. She just managed to get out of the way as Kathryn squealed and cradled her hand "ow, that was hot!"

Emma blinked at the total train wreck that Kathryn had suddenly turned into. She came around the island and gently moved Kathryn out of the way to flick the stove off. She then grabbed Kathryn's hand and led her to the sink where she ran it under cool water. For her final trick she unrolled the kitchen roll and laid it out over the spilled coffee to let it absorb.

"Relax," Emma said sliding up behind Kathryn's tense back. She reached around her in a loose hug but only to look at Kathryn's hand to make sure the woman didn't seriously burn herself "you're acting like this is the first time you've had to endure the morning after a drunken threesome with your two female friends," Emma said wryly unable to hide the humour in her voice.

"It's the first morning after I've had with anyone that wasn't my husband," Kathryn laughed nervously.

"You know the great thing about morning afters with friends?" Emma said with a smile as she kissed Kathryn's neck.

Kathryn tensed and bit her lip but turned into Emma's mouth anyway before asking breathlessly "what?"

"Sex up against the sink," Emma hadn't even finished her sentence before her hand snuck up and cupped Kathryn's covered sex from behind. Her fingers rubbed up and down as she started to rhythmically squeeze.

"Oh," Kathryn grasped leaning forward and gripping the cold metal of the sink as the water still gushed from the tap spraying the front of her pink apron. She closed her eyes and widened her stance instinctively giving Emma more room to work with.

"You shouldn't have got dressed," Emma nibbled on her ear "it was just a waste of time, since I'm going to spend the entire day making you come."

Kathryn whimpered moving against her fingers with the slightest tinge of desperation. "I highly doubt it," Regina growled from the doorway making Emma sigh as Kathryn turned surprised. "All three of us have jobs to get to and I have to get Henry ready for school," Regina snapped already fully dressed in a power suit. She must have left one at Kathryn's because that was not the clothes they had ripped off her last night. "God knows how much I have to pay the babysitter and what she'll think," Regina huffed.

"Bet you wish we had shared custody of Henry now, huh?" Emma smirked still holding on to Kathryn.

"Not on your life," Regina said as she strolled into the kitchen heading straight for Kathryn. She moved Emma out of the way and pulled Kathryn into a deep kiss clearly marking her territory. When she pulled back Kathryn looked dazed. With a smirk Regina reached further behind her and turned off the tap. "Now if you will excuse me," Regina said turning away triumphantly "I have to go take care of my son."

"She is such an asshole," Emma said but couldn't help the little grin that tugged at her lips.

XxXx


	2. Chapter 2

Emma knew that this was probably the oddest thing that had ever happened in Kathryn's life. Not that she had been a part of any other lesbian threesome before but she was better at going with the flow. Especially when the flow contained lots of good sex, now that Kathryn knew how to find her clit. She was still a little lost when it came to the g-spot unfortunately.

Kathryn still looked stunned and panicked most days especially when Emma would link arms with her in public. She would jump away and look around furiously as if arm linking was the universal sign that they were fucking like teenage bunnies. Honestly Emma enjoyed Kathryn's over the top reaction and went out of her way to provoke it, even going as far as to slap her ass in front of Granny. She couldn't say who was more shocked or offended but both expressions were equally enjoyable in Emma's eyes. It even got a slight smile out of Regina which was like a side splitting roar for most people.

Regina tended to fight Emma fiercely for one on one time with Kathryn in and out of the bedroom but when they were in a group they nearly formed an almost team like entity, joined in a quest to make Kathryn as embarrassed as humanely possible and only stopping just short of out outing themselves as a threesome. They didn't want Henry to get teased at school, sure the kid could have two mommies but three would be seriously pushing it for a small town.

"Come on Kathryn," Emma whined at the close bathroom door from the bed. "We haven't got all night, Regina has to get home before the babysitters curfew and you won't let me have sex if she leaves before she gets to come," because Kathryn believed in fairness and trying to spend an equal amount of affection on them as possible. Neither Regina nor Emma agreed with that.

"I'm not sure..." Kathryn's voice sounded unsure and nervous even through the wood.

"You'll look great!" Emma reassured her. She had no idea where the other woman's body issues came from. She looked amazing and of all the women in the room surely it should have been Emma herself that had the most body issues since she was the only one that had given birth. "Don't you want to see what we're wearing?"

"Swan has a point, I do look ravishing and I'm pressed for time," Regina called out trying and failing to hide the annoyance in her tone. It matched the impatient look on her face and the sullen cross of her arms as she stood in her black negligee, heels and garter belt. The outfit was almost enough for Emma to forget she had such a vile personality underneath it.

Emma herself was in a deep burgundy negligee with frilly matching underwear. She had no heels or gather belt because they really just got in the way of immediate sex. "Okay, I'm coming out," Kathryn announced flinging open the door before she lost her courage. Emma leered openly at the champagne coloured corset and thong. Kathryn bit her lip and looked down with a blush. "I've never worn anything like this before..."

"If you had there was no way David could have left you..." Regina said eyeing her from top to bottom. She must have felt Emma's exasperated look because she tore her eyes off Kathryn long enough to ask slightly confused "was that insensitive?"

"Just a little," Emma mocked shaking her head. "It was never your personality that got you laid."

"Nor was yours the reason you ever got hired for a job," Regina retorted with a sniff of disdain. "Luckily you had two other huge assets to help with that."

"You like my assets?" Emma grinned leaning back and pushing her breasts out. She was pleased that hers were the biggest of the group.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Kathryn coughed raising her eyebrow at them.

"Don't you dare," Emma said reaching for her. "I want an orgasm not an ogre-asim."

"Funny," Regina scoffed stealing Kathryn away and pulling her close. Kathryn giggled as Regina's hands grabbed her ass. Definitely had a thing for asses that woman. "To bad you'll have to wait your turn."

"You're being selfish and seeing to your own desires first?" Emma said with obviously fake shock "I'm so surprised!"

XxXx

"Hey kid!" Emma greeted Henry with a half hug as he ran up to her after school. "I was extra nice to your mom last night so I get to take you home and Kathryn had the great idea to get ice cream first."

"You guys have been spending a lot of time together," Henry frowned eyeing Kathryn suspiciously as he lowered his voice. "You haven't forgotten about project cobra right?"

"I told you, we have to act as if it doesn't exist," Emma whispered back ruffling his hair. Henry nodded but didn't seem happy.

"So Henry," Kathryn smiled at him, she was nice enough to let the rude whispering go. "What kind of ice cream are you getting?"

"Henry!"

All three of them turned to see a blonde man in a tracksuit jog up to them "I'm glad I caught you, you left your gym bag in the changing room."

"Thanks," Henry muttered taking the bag from the teacher.

The blond man smiled and stuck his hand out to Emma. "Hi, you must be Henry's other mother, the new sheriff. We haven't been formally introduced-I'm Fredrick, Henry's gym teacher."

"Great, how's he doing?" Emma nodded politely because that seemed like the thing to do.

"He's good when I can get him to play, he's not one for team..." Fredrick trailed off as he looked at Kathryn. He blinked and then coughed a little embarrassed flush on his cheeks. "Uh, he's not one for team sports, is this your friend?"

"Kathryn," Kathryn said extending her hand to shake.

"Hi," Fredrick said again enthusiastically shaking Kathryn's hand.

Emma looked back and forth between them. Fredrick looked content to silently shake Kathryn's hand with a smile but after awhile Kathryn shot Emma a concerned look. "Okay, Fred, nice to know about Henry, we're leaving now, I have to get him home to the mayor before she kills us all."

"Oh, right of course," Fredrick took his hand back with a flustered apology. "Have a nice day and Henry make sure you practice your soccer, we're having a class competition soon."

"Yeppie," Henry said sarcastically.

Emma gave one last smile before leading them away. She would get to the gym teacher's obvious crush later. Right now Henry seemed really sad. "Hey, what's up? Do you not like soccer?"

"No," Henry said sullenly looking at his shoes as they walked. "I hate it. I'm always picked last and I'm so bad that they put me on the girls team."

"We'll get back to that scoff about girls sports in a second," Emma said "but you probably just need to practice more. How about if me and you go to the park and have a kick around this Sunday? It'll be fun."

"Can you even play soccer?" Henry asked appalled at the notion.

"Kid, I'm a natural with anything involving balls," Emma scoffed then her eyes widened as she realised what she had said. "With sports balls! I'm good with those! I can play sports."

Kathryn was trying her best to hide her laughter but Henry was still looking at her disgusted. He seemed just like a mini Regina for a second, judgemental and pissed.

"Oh shut up," Emma huffed at the both of them.

XxXx

At dinner that night Emma finally brought it up after Kathryn's not so subtle constant prodding. "Regina," Emma took a deep breath as Regina lifted her eyes from her chicken. Emma scanned the table one last time to make sure that the sharp knife Regina had used to carve the bird wasn't in reach of either of them. "I want to take Henry out this Sunday and maybe a few after that, he has his class soccer tournament and he doesn't want to get left out."

"Sunday is the day Henry and I spend together," Regina frowned.

Henry looked up from his plate cheeks puffed out with food like a chipmunk. He eagerly swallowed nearly choking in his rush. "Please mom, I suck they keep putting me on the girls team!"

"What's wrong with the girls team?" Regina asked with a level stare at Henry.

Henry rolled his eyes and gave a long suffering sigh. "There's nothing wrong with girls playing sports, I just want to be with the other boys," Henry looked down and his voice lowered sullenly. "It's not as if I don't spend enough time with girls anyway."

They all heard that and Emma and Regina shared a look. Regina's nostrils flared and she gave a short nod. "Fine, I'll get you a soccer ball."

"Thanks!" Henry smiled at Regina and dinner continued smoothly.

"You know," Emma said smiling at Kathryn wickedly as they washed dishes. "Kathryn's got herself a new admirer."

"What?" Regina frowned as she put away the glass roasting dish.

"Oh yeah, Henry's gym teacher, what was his name?" Emma mocked holding up the tea towel like a shield as Kathryn flicked bubbles at her.

"His name was Fredrick and he's nice," Kathryn rolled her eyes at Emma's teasing.

"Oooh hear that Regina? He's nice," Emma looked around for Henry and seeing that he wasn't nearby she slapped Kathryn's ass. "We might find ourselves replaced."

There was a sharp rattle as Regina sat the dishes down forcefully. She gave them all a glare before stalking out of the kitchen.

"Oh, now look at what you did," Kathryn said with real annoyance. She grabbed the tea towel out of Emma's hands and dried her own. She flung it back at Emma before following Regina.

XxXx

Emma used her coat and bag as the goal posts in the park since one look at Regina told her that there was no way she was throwing either Henry's or her own coat on the ground. Regina stood off to the side eyeing them coldly as Henry fiddled with the foot ball.

"We'll just work on passing the ball around first before we practice your shooting skills," Emma said. Regina had been an even bigger bitch than usual since Emma's comment in the kitchen a few days ago. This was the first time they had spent together since. "Kick the ball to me."

Henry dropped the ball and kicked it with his toe. It came hurtling at Emma's face and she grabbed it instinctively recoiling at the force. "Jeeze kid! Kick it easy and at my actual feet."

"Sorry," Henry said apologetically.

Emma dropped the ball and kicked it back more easily and fluidly to Henry. "Don't kick with your toes, it makes the ball go airborne. Kick with the side of your foot of this bit," she tapped the top of her sneakers lightly.

Henry kicked the ball back to her but was a bad shot and it went to the side of her instead. At least it wasn't her face. Emma smiled as she noticed Henry do that thing all kids do when learning to kick with the side of their foot. He turned the wrist out to the side as he kicked the ball. She had no idea why everyone did that at the start.

"Good, you're getting better," she praised ruffling his hair as they passed the ball back and forth. Regina looked ready to die of boredom and the only thing that kept her there was the unending joy she seemed to get from glaring at Emma.

"Okay lets start shooting!" Emma said as both Henry and her were getting bored of just kicking the ball. They both took turns shooting at the goal and Henry managed to hit two shots on target, okay so it was out of about thirty tries, but it still counted. When it was his turn in the goal he didn't flinch or close his eyes when the ball came at him which was good. Unfortunately he wasn't that great at blocking.

"Oh crap! Henry, are you okay?" Emma asked as the ball smacked him in the face.

Henry looked slightly dazed but seemed like he would have shaken it off had Regina not verbally leap on Emma like an angry bear. "I can't believe you kicked his face! He has a pretty face and I swear if you have put even the slightest mark on it, Emma Swan, you will never leave Storybrooke because I will bury you here!" Regina yelled grabbed Henry's face and inspecting it from every angle.

"Regina calm down," Emma rolled her eyes. "The kid's doing sports, you have to expect a little injury here and there."

"I do not!" Regina snapped glaring over her shoulder. "Get you things Henry, we've had enough for today."

"Is that what you're going to do when the other kids push him?" Emma asked annoyed.

"No one will be pushing him!" Regina threatened.

"Of course they will!" Emma snapped throwing her arms wide in exasperation "that's what kids do! They beat each other up, get bloody and dirty and have a damn good time doing it! It's all part of growing up!"

"Then I refuse to let him grow up!" Regina rounded on Emma her eyes flashing dangerous. "You are always pushing for things to change! You can't stay still for a single moment! What if people are happy where they are? Who are you to push anyone to change when it's obvious you're just an over grown child who runs or pushes her problems away!"

Emma rocked back on her heels stunned before her eyebrows drew together in a scowl. Controlling her temper in a herculean effort Emma lent around Regina and spoke to Henry. "Go wait in your moms car, we'll all go get ice cream in a sec."

"We will not!" Regina puffed up with indignation but Emma ignored her and so did Henry. Sometimes his outright rudeness to Regina was useful. He left and headed to the car.

"What the hell was that about? And don't tell me it was about football!" Emma glared.

Regina looked set to protest then her lips thinned unattractively. "You're trying to push Kathryn away from us...me, towards that gym teacher."

"No, I was fooling around, besides even if I was, Kathryn deserves to be happy," Emma glared.

"Why can't she be happy with what's going on right now?" Regina snapped back.

"Because, as hard as this might be to believe," Emma rolled her eyes mockingly. "But some people need more than sex to be happy."

"Do grow up Ms Swan," Regina snapped pulling her coat around her and raising her chin "no one is truly happy. Anyone who says differently is a liar. Content is a much more achievable goal."

"And is that what we are?" Emma snorted. "'Dear Kathryn, I content you.'"

Regina didn't answer her she just sneered and turned away.

XxXx

"Where were you today?" Regina asked Kathryn on Monday night after Henry had gone to bed.

"I was getting coffee with a friend," Kathryn said and Emma's head perked up from one of Henry's comics as she detected a lie.

"We were supposed to meet for lunch," Regina didn't pout, all her expressions were much too aggressive for that, but the expression on her face came close.

"I'm sorry," Kathryn apologised with a kiss and Emma's eyebrow shot upwards as it deepened.

"Who was this friend that was so important?" Regina asked insistently when the kiss broke.

"You know Ping right?" Kathryn said avoiding eye contact and bighting her lip.

"The tranny?" Regina scowled.

"That's not nice, she's a cross dresser not a transvestite and that's not the point," Kathryn toyed with the bottom button of her shirt. "I was thinking about that thing that you've wanted to do to me but I was unsure off? Well now I think I'm ready..."

"You mean...?" Regina stared meaningfully into Kathryn's eyes all questions dropped. Kathryn nodded biting her lip. The comic book drooped in Emma's hands as her libido shot up but her curiosity was the most aroused. Kathryn was using sex to deflect the question of where she was at lunch. "Henry is asleep so we will have to be quite..." Regina cleared her throat with the slightest hint of a blush.

Emma debated saying something. She knew Kathryn wasn't actually sure about wanting to do that particular sex act but needed to get the guard dog off her back. However Emma had also been waiting for Kathryn to give in to them and as the moral war raged in her mind she finally shrugged. If Kathryn wanted to keep secrets and was willing to go to these lengths then she had a right to them. And Emma had the right to the price.

"Let's go then," Emma tossed the comic book to the side and Regina didn't even bother to frown at her. They were both going to get sex. That put them in a better mood. Well, it put Emma in a better mood and Regina in a slightly less pissed one.

"Uh, should I..." Kathryn waved at the bed uncertainly. They were doing this at Regina's house tonight because the babysitter was starting to get suspicious. Regina's bed was big enough for the three of them but always had a mountain of pillows and dark silk or satin sheets that stuck to Emma uncomfortably. Tonight's sheets were grey satin with black pillow cases. Emma could tell that Regina was the type of person that ironed her bedding since none of the items had even the slightest wrinkle.

"Hold up," Emma said tossing of the blanket and grabbing pillows. She arranged them in the middle of the bed and motion for Kathryn to go forward.

Kathryn bit her lip nervously and kicked off her shoes before getting in the bed. Not even Kathryn would survive getting into Regina's bed with her dirty shoes. She climbed onto the pillows and let her ass hang in the air before burying her face in the sheet. Her hands fisted ruining the smooth bedding as she took deep breaths. Emma felt a pang of guilt.

"Excellent," Regina purred reminding Emma of Mr Burns from the Simpsons. Emma looked over at Regina to find her eyeing Kathryn's ass with a laser like intensity. Kathryn was still fully dressed in her button down blouse, skirt and stockings she had worn to work and looked a little ridiculous bent over the pillows. Regina however didn't seem to see the comedy of the sight. She just saw the potential.

Emma stepped in front of the aroused mayor and raised her eyebrow. She placed one hand protectively on Kathryn's ass and the other on Regina's shoulder. "These are pretty expensive sheets, are you sure that you want to use them the first time we do this?" She willed Regina to think for a second. Maybe notice that Kathryn looked ready to faint.

"Why is this messy?" Kathryn's head shot up in alarm. She looked very pale.

"I'll buy new sheets," Regina dismissed with a glare.

"Yes, it's a little messy but not in the way you think. There's a lot of lube involved that sometimes stains fancy sheets," Emma explained to Kathryn trying to seem comforting. She then turned to Regina and shoved her pointedly. "Maybe we should build things up a bit more. This is Kathryn's first time after all."

"I'm not using a strap on, I will use lubricant and I did ask her if she's okay with this!" Regina snapped. She honestly sounded a little confused and seriously pissed at Emma's interference. "I got consent," she growled.

"Whoope!" Emma snapped back. "You're not being a rapist! You've done just about the bare minimum a sexual partner should do!"

"Swan..." Regina growled grabbing Emma's hand off her shoulder. She squeezed tightly and Emma was reminded of the only time Regina had physically lashed out at her. The one punch Regina threw in the graveyard was enough to floor her and Graham when she was knocked into him. Emma glared right back. She would see if Regina had it in her again.

"Hey..." Kathryn sat up and placed a calming hand on both of them. Regina's slit like eyes darted to Kathryn a moment before they burned back into Emma. Emma sighed and relaxed into Kathryn. There was no way she would actually start a physical fight with Kathryn in the room and Henry on the floor below. Regina, however, was still wound tighter than a prize fighter before a title match.

"I want to do this," Kathryn said legging go of Emma and diverting her full attention to Regina. She placed both her hands on either side of the mayor's cheeks and stroked softly with her thumb as she stared intently into her eyes. "But I'm a little nervous. Can you talk me through it as we go? Can you go slow? For me?"

Regina remained stiff for a few moments longer before she sighed. The tension left her body and she brought one hand up to press one of Kathryn's hands firmly against her. She nodded relaxing her eyes. "For you."

"Good," Kathryn let out a sigh of relief and kissed Regina lightly. "I have no idea why you find my butt so arousing...but I'm going to go with it, because I care about you and I want you to be happy." Regina looked like someone smack her with a hammer and Emma coughed loudly feeling slightly left out. Kathryn looked back and gave her a wide smile before reaching back and kissing Emma too. "I care about both of you."

"I know," Emma said mollified. "That big baby over there just needs more attention."

Regina snapped out of her daze at that. She glared viciously at Emma once more. Emma sneered right back.

"I swear, you two get off more on the fighting than the actual sex," Kathryn sighed at flopped back on the bed upsetting the pillows.

"Do not," Emma said scandalised at the very notion. "Sex is way better. Beside's, Regina is the worst person to take someone's anal cherry with."

"You're watching not joining in," Regina corrected getting down to business. "If you want to make yourself useful, service Kathryn, I want her relaxed."

Emma rolled her eyes. Service Kathryn, like the other woman was a car. Kathryn giggled at her and spread her legs slightly. "Get to work, sheriff," she nodded to her crotch playfully.

"It's a dirty job, well this bit isn't," Emma laughed kneeling between Kathryn's legs as Regina went to her closet.

"Is is dirty? I'm I going to embarrass myself?" Kathryn's knees shot together like magnets.

Emma sighed. "No, it's going to be fun. Relax."

Kathryn still looked unsure so Emma darted up and kissed her. She waited until Kathryn was less tense before giving her one last kiss and standing up. She gave a reassuring smile and walked over to Regina's closet.

Regina was opening a large black non-descript shoe box. Emma's eyes widened, there was two dildos, one large and life like the other small black. "You are not using them on her," Emma hissed her eyes wide. "She doesn't even let us use them on her normally!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina shook her head "I used these on Graham. I'm looking for the lube and the gloves."

"You used them on...?" Emma muttered eyeing the devices her mind far away. The thought of Graham getting pegged by Regina was...surprisingly hot. Damn she would have shown more interest in him had she know he was into that sort of thing.

"Graham, yes. He was a bottom that knew his place," Regina glared pointedly at Emma.

Emma snorted back. "We both know I'm not a bottom," which was kind of a lie. She was more of a switch, if she was getting right into the proper terms, but it had been a long time since she was on the scene and she would be damned if she ever bottomed for Regina. "Listen," she said more seriously placing her arm on Regina's shoulder. "Just front ring her tonight."

"Why would I do that?" the agitation in Regina's voice returned.

"Because," Emma said roughly palming her hip and invading Regina's personal space. "You're the sort of woman that keeps plastic gloves and lube close by the bed but not in the bedside drawer. That tells me you don't get to have the sex you want as much as you would like. If you want to start having kinky, no holes barred sex, with Kathryn then you have to make it not seem scary."

"You have no idea what 'no holes barred' sex means," Regina said darkly her eyes eating into Emma in a way that made her breath catch.

"Maybe not," Emma conceded because she could see there was something deeper in Regina's mind. "But I do know that as much as you hate me, the thought of using me to double team Kathryn makes you wetter than you care to admit. The idea of her gasping, stretched and going out of her mind crazy, between us is something that makes you clench. If you want that to happen, you have to make this fun and not scary."

Regina was still angry but her eyes were dilated and her breathing was sharp. Emma knew she had won because most of all, she hadn't moved away from Emma or knocked Emma's hand off her hip. Her eyes slid to Kathryn waiting on the bed and Emma could tell she was imagining it. She glared at Emma once more before giving her a jerky nod.

"Good," Emma nodded stepping away. She walked back to Kathryn and gave her an affectionate smile. She kissed Kathryn's knees and nosed between them. Kathryn giggled and lay back relaxed. "Help me out," Emma asked pulling off her tights. "Take off your shirt."

Kathryn pulled it over her head leaving herself only in her white bra. Emma nodded impatiently and Kathryn unsnapped that two. Her nipples were only semi hard which just would not do. Emma gripped Kathryn through her panties as her mouth got to work on making those nipples presentable.

Emma felt sorry for Kathryn's breasts, actually all their breasts in general. Emma with her oral fixation usually couldn't wait to give head and often totally neglected Kathryn's breasts. Kathryn herself, wasn't very into breasts beyond the foreplay and Regina was blatantly an ass woman. In fairness Regina did pay more attention to Kathryn's breasts than Emma. She often groped and grabbed them roughly as she bent Kathryn over something or pushing her down onto something else. When Regina took the time to properly focus on them Kathryn would sob and whimper nearly out of her mind. That was when Emma could feel her own breasts grow heavy and sensitive and wanting. Not that anything ever came of it. Emma and Regina still didn't touch.

Kathryn was growing wet and her insistent rocking was teasing Emma beyond belief. Her mouth worked over time because she just wanted to-

"Move it Swan," Regina slapped her hip to get her out of the way.

"Do I have to...?" Kathryn started to sit up but Regina waved her to stay.

Emma took off her own pants still clad in her white wife beater and panties. Regina was still fully dressed in her 'casual' slacks and blouse. 'Casual' for Regina meant 'job interview' for everyone else. "We're going to relax you first," Regina smiled and it was obvious to Emma she was lying. Kathryn breathed a sigh a relief, obviously she trusted Regina far too much.

Emma tossed Regina a pillow. She knew where this was going. Regina took off Kathryn's panties and slipped the pillow under Kathryn's hips and arranged them so that Kathryn was near the end of the bed hips raised and legs spread as Regina stood before her. She uncapped the lube bottle and began to softly touch Kathryn's cunt.

"I feel like I'm at the doctors," Kathryn's breathe hitched, she probably was talking about the rubber glove Regina had on. Kathryn brought her knees up to open herself further to Regina which was perfect.

"If your doctor touches you like this," Regina thrust her fingers inside and Emma could tell by Kathryn's moan she had curled them to find her sweet spot. "You should sue him-after I've finished killing him."

Kathryn's giggle was cut short as Regina's thumb started to play with her clit. Emma groaned watching as Regina's two fingers slipped in and out while her third spread the lube to the little bit of skin between Kathryn's pussy and her ass. Emma felt slightly guilty as she wished Kathryn was better at sex so she could sit on her face. She kind of hated touching herself when Regina and Kathryn went at it. Yes, the sight was amazingly hot, but she didn't want to give Regina the satisfaction of knowing that something involving the bitch got Emma too horny to wait to take care of her needs.

Emma grabbed Kathryn and kissed her desperately. She guided Kathryn's hand to her underwear and God bless the woman she tried. Kathryn's hand fumbled and tried to set a clumsy pattern that Emma would at least be able to grind against her palm but when Regina's head lowered to her clit and her hand disappeared to make way for her tongue, Kathryn's hand clenched shut tightly along with her eyes. Emma could have cried.

They were so going to have to work on Kathryn's multitasking skills.

Kathryn was close to coming. She nipped Emma's lip suddenly and Emma jerked back. Kathryn started to make these loud "Ah! Ah!" noises her eyes wide with shock. Her hips however were setting a new speed record. Emma hoped she gave Regina a black eye.

Emma looked down to see Regina's head valiantly ridding Kathryn's thrusts. Her hand was far back and from the angle Emma could tell her had her fingers circling Kathryn's rosebud. Kathryn's face looked both shocked and appalled at the pleasure. Emma grabbed a pillow to muffle Kathryn's screams. The last thing they wanted was for her to wake Henry.

_And boys and girls is where we get the term _pillow biter_ from_, Emma thought with a smirk.

There was a loud muffled squeal and from the position of Regina's wrist it was obvious that she was thrusting shallowly now. Emma watched Kathryn writhe and thrust pressing her mouth into the pillow much harder now before she shuddered. Regina sat up, her smirk was deep and her chin was soaked. She stripped off the plastic glove looking deeply satisfied as Kathryn's hips went limp and her knees closed in exhausted triangles. Kathryn was panting heavily into her pillow cacoon and it didn't look like she was emerging anytime soon.

"Front ring?" Emma smirked back.

Regina nodded "I toyed with it for a bit and then penetrated her somewhat to get her used to it. She came immediately. She'll have no trouble taking my cock in time." Regina seemed deeply satisfied.

"You said you were just going to relax me..." Kathryn's voice was muffled and dull still hidden under the pillow. "You said you were going to go slow and talk me through it..."

"Trust me darling, that was slow," Regina said trying to pull the pillow away. Kathryn fought her, not willing to give up her security blanket yet. "And you were relaxed."

They finally got Kathryn up the bed and out from under the pillow. Regina pulled up the blanket as Kathryn settled between them. It was obvious that she was exhausted and reeling from tonight's experiences and would not be doing anything else. Regina seemed perfectly happy and smug basking in the afterglow. Emma was ready to climb walls due to her frustration.

"You okay Swan?" Regina asked the smugness oozing out of her. "Need to give yourself a hand?"

"I'm fine," Emma glared back.

"Oh, Emma," Kathryn sat up slightly and sleepily began to move towards her. "I'm so sorry. I can't leave you like this..."

"It's fine Kathryn," Emma said gently taking Kathryn's teasing hands off her body. The other woman was clearly exhausted. "I'm okay really, go to sleep. We have to sneak out of here before Henry wakes up."

"Okay," Kathryn yawned not fighting her too much. "If you're sure."

There was silence before Kathryn lifted her head from Emma's shoulder and turned back to Regina. "You said that was slow. Does that mean there's more?"

"There's much more," Regina's eyes flitted to Emma's.

"I-I wouldn't mind trying more..." Kathryn said nuzzling her pillow and settling down to sleep.

Regina smile deepened and Emma raised her eyebrow smugly. _Told you my plan would work,_ she gloated with her eyes.

Regina instead of mocking her or trying to deny her credit merely inclined her head in acknowledgement. It wasn't as good as an orgasm, Emma mused, but it was pretty close.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just responding to that question that almost all of you have asked, yes there will be swanqueen interaction. I don't think I can write OUTA fic without it.

XxXx

"How's my pillow princess?" Emma grinned as she slipped into a booth across from Kathryn. The other women immediately went scarlet and looked down at her scrambled eggs.

"I'm good," Kathryn mumbled.

"No aches or pains?" Emma was still grinning. She was slightly concerned because she hadn't been able to see how much lube Regina used or how far she penetrated Kathryn.

"No, should there be?" Kathryn asked with trepidation.

"No," Emma said waving to get Ruby's attention "but if we do more you might feel a little..." Emma hesitated. It was hard trying to describe that empty used but amazing feeling after really good anal. "...bottomed out."

"Hey, Emma, what can I get for you?" Ruby popped up with a smile.

"Just coffee and a breakfast bagel to go," Emma ordered. Kathryn was looking thoughtful and like she had a million questions. "I'm a little wired from last night," Kathryn's had shot up in alarm. Emma had to stifle a laugh. "I was working the night shift."

"Yeah," Ruby frowned sympathetically "that totally sucks. The sooner you get a deputy the better. Just one request though," Ruby leaned forward with a salacious grin. "When you get him, can you make him at least as hot as the old sheriff? There is so little man candy in this town. The night shift is long when you got nothing pretty to look at, right sheriff?"

"Right, Ruby," Emma nodded. Ruby grinned and bounced away.

"Man candy?" Kathryn quoted.

Emma shrugged "it's true, there's very little to look at. Not that I plan on doing more than looking."

"If you have someone you're interested in..." Kathryn squeezed Emma's hand before pulling back nervously. She looked around the diner and continued on with a lower voice. "You shouldn't let Regina and I stand in your way."

"Trust me," Emma shook her head. "You're more than enough right now. If I get struck by the love bug then you guys will be the first to know. So, you enjoyed last night?"

"More than I thought I would," Kathryn confessed with a blush.

"You want to do it again sometime?" Emma coaxed.

Kathryn bit her lip and nodded looking guilty. "Hey," Emma frowned "why are you looking so down about it?"

"It's just," Kathryn hesitated before sitting back and folding her hands together "it's just, it's not something that good girls are supposed to do. I can barely remember...doing normal-things, with David and now I'm engaged in-in well, us and doing things like that...if I'm not a good girl and I'm not a wife, if I'm not even straight anymore...who am I?"

Kathryn looked at her seeming lost and confused. Those were great big emotions and Emma wasn't even good with normal sized emotions. Emma sat back in her chair and wished she had something to occupy her fidgeting hands.

"Forget it," Kathryn muttered looking away. She got up to leave and Emma caught her hand. She wasn't good with this stuff but she did know that she shouldn't let Kathryn leave.

"Look, you're not a good girl," Emma tried her best to explain "you're not a girl at all, you're a woman. If you were a girl there is no way I would have done even a fraction of the things I've done to you," Kathryn blushed harder but Emma for once wasn't trying to make her. "You're all grown up Kathryn and in the real world there isn't such a clear line of 'good' and 'bad.' All's I know is that you enjoyed last night and no one was hurt. That can't be bad, right?"

"I guess," Kathryn sighed. It seemed like Emma had missed the real point.

Emma bit her lip and tried again. "You spent a lot of time being a good girl for your family. Being someone else's wife and now you have to figure out who you are. We kinda haven't helped by throwing a lot of change at you but it might be a good thing. People adapt quicker to stimuli or something. You have to find yourself and all that gap year crap, but you don't have to do it alone. Last night you found out a little about yourself by living out one of Regina's kinks. Why don't you think about it and next time we'll act out one of yours?"

"I don't have..." Kathryn protested.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Everyone has a kink or a fantasy. There's nothing you never had the courage to ask David to do? It might be as easy as sex in the shower or as out there as-as," and here Emma fumbled to think of something that was out of the ordinary but not so bazaar as to out her as a complete pervert. "-As role playing!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruby said her eyes lighting up with interest as she sat down Emma's order.

"Nothing!" Kathryn denied furiously.

"Oh, come on! The only people I get to talk to about that stuff is Ashley, who's on her honey moon and Mary-and that's not important. I'm girlfriendless!" Rubie bemoan slipping into the booth beside Emma.

"We were not talking about sex," Kathryn denied hotly.

Ruby seeing she would get no-where with the blonde turned to Emma. "Come on Sherriff, you're a big city slicker, I'm sure you have stories! I once dated a guy into furries."

"What?" Kathryn asked confused.

"No!" Emma clamped her hand over Ruby's mouth to keep in the enthusiastic explanation. "She doesn't need to know what that is," she told Ruby with her best Sheriff look. Dear God considering how shy Kathryn was in bed Emma didn't think she could handle the stranger aspect of that kink.

"Fine," Ruby grumbled affronted. "You guys suck."

"I'm going to go to work now," Kathryn eyed them warily as she left the booth.

Emma gave her a small wave goodbye before she turned to Ruby. Ruby looked grumpy and about ready to leave when Emma stopped her. "Furries? Really? And you went along with that?"

Ruby grinned and sat down eager to share the details.

XxXx

"I'm bad at gay sex," Kathryn sighed still fully clothed and sitting in Emma's wicker chair.

Emma froze on her way to her bed. They were at her apartment after Henry's bedtime. Regina was grumpily folding her shirt and looking for a place to set it. She hated coming to Emma's because Emma wasn't as anal about dirt as she was. She could still see the floor under the discarded clothes and the trash, old take out cartons and cans mostly, was scattered about making it look messier than it was. But honestly calling her home a pig sty was a bit much.

"You're not bad at gay sex," Emma denied quickly.

Kathryn gave her a steady look. Emma wavered under it before she finally looked away and shrugged. "You're not bad...it's just a little harder than straight sex."

"I don't understand how you put up with me. You're both _really_ good," Kathryn widened her eyes in emphases. "And since you won't touch each other, you're stuck with me and my bad gay sex..."

"Honestly," Regina said in her best comforting tone. Emma immediately became worried. "Since David was you're only teacher, you were probably bad at straight sex too and just didn't know it."

Kathryn's eyes widened as she thought about it then hid her head in her hands with a groan. Emma turned to glare at Regina. Regina glared right back not understanding that she was a total jackass.

"That's probably not true!" Emma said hotly then winced. "It's _definitely_ not true."

Kathryn was shaking her head behind her hands. "No, she's probably right. I'm just terrible at sex!"

Emma slapped Regina on her bare stomach. _Now look at what you've done_, she thought irritated. Regina had taken off her blouse and unzipped her skirt. She didn't seem to realise that she had put their sex life in jeopardy. Regina rolled her eyes just as irate as Emma.

"You're not terrible at sex!" Emma said vehemently. "Regina and I have just had more experience-"

"-Much more, in Ms Swan's case," Regina scoffed.

"Really? You can't even let that go?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"She's right," Kathryn sighed and Emma turned to glare at her. "Not about you Emma!" Kathryn quickly added looking repentant. "About me. I was trying to think of a stupid fantasy and I couldn't even do that properly."

Emma's head tilted. That was a lie. "You're lying. You do have a fantasy."

"What?" Kathryn looked alarmed.

"There's something that get's you hot under the collar and you're not telling us about it," Emma continued with a grin.

"There is not!" Kathryn spluttered indignantly. It was obvious even to Regina now that she was lying.

"What is it?" Regina asked looking back and forth between Emma and Kathryn like Emma was a mind reader.

"Oh come on Kathryn, you already know about Regina's thing for asses and my oral fixation," Emma coaxed with a grin. "Tell us or I'll just have to guess and believe me, it's better for all of us if I don't go there."

"It's just," Kathryn started but then visibly chickened out. "It's nothing!"

"Honestly Kathryn there is nothing you could say that would shock Ms Swan or I. Between the two of us we've probably already done it," Regina said. Emma could see that the mayor was trying to be comforting. Unfortunately bringing up their superior experience and sexual history was probably the worst thing she could have done.

"You'll just laugh at me," Kathryn mumbled. She looked really small sitting in Emma's chair. "I'm terrible at sex so I'm probably terrible at fantasising. I don't want you to think I'm even more boring."

"If it makes you happy it will hardly be boring," Emma reassured her.

"Please Kathryn," Regina said softly. Kathryn looked at her and seemed to be comforted by what she saw in the mayor's face. Emma tried not to feel jealous.

"I-I," Kathryn bit her lip and stared at her hands folded in her lap. "I used to dream about meeting up with David in the woods, like he was a total stranger, a park ranger or something," Kathryn's face flushed and she wouldn't look at them. "I would be trespassing and he would threaten to call the police unless..." Kathryn shook her head and wouldn't continue.

Emma grinned. As fantasies went that wasn't bad, in fact it was probably typical of most housewives. They got the excitement and danger without the risk. "Do you say no at first before slowly giving in or does he force you?" She asked not attempting to keep the huskiness from her voice. She was glad that Kathryn wasn't looking at her because her smile was far too smug to be encouraging.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer. I used to imagine him calling me names," Kathryn's eyes darted to the side and if it was possible her face got even redder. "Bad names, shameful..." She frowned then sitting up straight. "But near the end of our marriage he really did start calling me those names and I didn't enjoy it at all."

"There's nothing wrong with doing that or saying those names, so long as you do it with someone you trust. David is an ass for turning it into something degrading," Emma said firmly placing her hand on Kathryn's knee.

"Oh, no," Kathryn shook her head. "I never told David about that fantasy. He wouldn't betray my trust like-" Kathryn stopped mid sentence and it was obvious that she suddenly remembered how David had betrayed her trust. She shook her head and looked away again. "Well, he wouldn't betray me like that anyway. I know it's not something I should want and it's, it's not something a decent woman should want-"

"That's crap," Emma rolled her eyes and gave Kathryn a reassuring smile. "Kathryn you're a good person, amazing really and having a fantasy doesn't make you bad."

Regina snorted and they both turned to look at her. Kathryn looked small and vulnerable and Emma looked like she was ready for murder. Emma sworn if Regina made Kathryn feel bad about this she was going to kill her. "Honestly Kathryn, you, bad? Not even on your worst day. I refuse to let you insult yourself," Regina's voice authoritative but she was trying to comfort Kathryn. Emma relaxed slightly since Kathryn usually responded to Regina's odd way of being nice. That was a mistake.

"Besides as far as fantasies go yours is pretty tame," Regina continued coming closer to run her hands through Kathryn's hair. "A little light rape fantasy and slut shaming is nothing compared-"

Emma watched Kathryn's face. She could actually see the destructive path Regina's words took as they shattered the comforting atmosphere. Kathryn's face that had finally lost its tension grew slack as the words were absorbed. Then her eyes grew wide and horrified as she finally comprehended what Regina had said.

"It's a non-con fantasy!" Emma snapped punching Regina in the arm, temporally digressing to a twelve year old. Of all the things Regina could have said to the proper Kathryn, 'rape' and 'slut shamming' where among the worst. Sure they where the correct terms to use on the scene but none of them where in a fetish bar or hook up.

"Ow!" Regina grabbed her arm more shocked and upset that Emma had physically hit her than hurt.

"I do not want to be raped!" Kathryn snapped standing up in an indignant fury. Her face was contorted in an angry scowl that Emma had never seen on the normally sweet woman's face. Kathryn snatched up her clothes shaking with rage. She glared at both of them and shoved Regina down on the bed as she stormed out. A few moments later the door slammed loudly.

Emma turned her head to slowly glare at Regina. She looked confused sprawled out on the bed in her underwear and heels. "You are the worst person talk to virgins with," Emma said slowly.

"Virgin? You know Kathryn is not a virgin," Regina glared back sitting up.

"A virgin to kinky sex!" Emma snapped. "This might come as a surprise to you but not everyone views sex as a power trip! Some people even have vanilla sex all their lives and are perfectly happy with that! Some even do this crazy thing called making love, which isn't about controlling the other person!" So she's heard.

"So, we're not having sex tonight?" Regina asked looking towards Emma's bedroom door as if Kathryn would come back in.

"Unless you plan on screwing me then no and fat chance that's happening sunshine," Emma glared flopping down on her bed and pulling her pillow over her face. She was going to scream!

XxXx

"I am so sorry about Regina," Emma said the next morning showing up at Kathryn's door with coffee and donuts.

"Rape is a terrible thing Emma," Kathryn glared at her from the doorway. She looked ready to slam it in Emma's face. "It shouldn't be glorified or mocked and it certainly shouldn't be someone's fantasy."

"You're totally right," Emma placated. Yes she agreed with Kathryn, rape was terrible and shouldn't be a joke. But a non-con fantasy wasn't about rape it was about control but Kathryn didn't seem in the mood to argue details.

"I don't want that," Kathryn said but seemed to relax as her grip on the door loosened.

"Regina's an asshole, I keep telling you that," Emma grinned trying to lighten the mood. "You should stop sleeping with her and chose me."

Kathryn's face fell and her hand slipped off the door limply. She moved back into the house to sit on the stairs. Emma followed her inside holding the coffee and donuts uneasily. "What are we?" Kathryn asked looking up at Emma with her big blue eyes. She looked exhausted.

Emma shrugged awkwardly.

"I keep asking you the big questions, huh?" Kathryn sighed smiling sympathetically. She stood up and took the coffee cup kissing Emma's cheek. "I'm sorry I keep making you hold my hand through all of this. It's not fair on you."

"We're having fun," Emma struggled to find a way to explain or define what was going on but that was all she really could come up with. Looking any deeper than that made her uncomfortable. "Maybe that's all that this needs to be for now, right?"

"Maybe," Kathryn gave her a brave smile. It would have fooled Regina but Emma had a fantastic BS detector but she let it go anyway. She had a feeling if she pressed Kathryn or herself for answers she wouldn't like what she found.

"So," Kathryn said in a lighter tone obviously trying to lighten the mood. "You never told me what you're fantasy is."

"I have an oral fixation," Emma looked at Kathryn smugly. "I thought you of all people would have realised that by now."

Kathryn blushed. "That's not a fantasy," she argued.

"Oh, look who's calling the shots now," Emma teased and then proceeded to divert the conversation onto safer ground.

XxXx

"-You're screwing Kathryn and Regina!" Mary-Margret's voice echoed all around Emma's apartment. Emma was so glad she decided to tell the teacher privately.

"You promised not to freak out!" Emma snapped.

"I lied!" Mary-Margret declared her eyes still wide with horror.

"It's not as if we're all together!" Emma defended hotly. With Kathryn constantly asking her hard questions about their odd relationship, Emma had finally felt the need to talk about it with someone else. Considering her only friends where a ten year old boy and the teacher, Mary-Margret won. In all honesty if Emma thought for one second Ruby could keep her mouth shut about this then she would have went to her. At least with the younger woman all she would have had to worry about was her asking to join in. Mary-Margret on the other hand came with a whole different bag of worry and judgements.

"Don't tell me how it works!" Mary-Margret pleaded. She even put her hands over her ears like a child.

Emma slapped her hands down. "Don't be an ass. I only became friends with Kathryn to help her through her divorce with David which is partly your fault."

"So you thought the best way for her to get over David was to get under you?" Mary-Margret snorted.

Emma glared and gave her a fake laugh. "Funny. Trust me, I won't be extending the offer to you if you and David ever goes south."

"Me and David are fine," Mary-Margret easily waved off her barb. "So how did this happen? And is Kathryn gay now? How come you didn't tell me you were gay? I mean I kind of thought-what with all the leather jackets and jeans but you have such nice hair, and weren't you and Graham-"

"Whoa!" Emma cut off Mary-Margret's rant. "First off, it just sort of happened and no, Kathryn is not gay. Neither is Regina or me and what the hell are you saying about my leather jackets?"

"Oh come on," Mary-Margret rolled her eyes. "You're pretty darn butch Emma. If you didn't take so long to do your hair you would totally fit the stereotype. And are you really telling me that you're having lesbian three way sex and none of you are gay?"

"I am not butch!" Emma snapped placing her hands on her hips and squaring off. She then looked down at her manly stance along with her badge and gun and slumped across the counter. "I do have nice hair," she conceded reluctantly petting her hair reassuringly. There was nothing wrong with leather jackets and jeans.

"Yes you do," Mary-Margret nodded drinking her tea as she sat on the other side of the counter in Emma's kitchen. "Now back to the non-gay lesbian sex."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I've had a lot of sex with men and women so I'm not a lesbian."

"You're bisexual," Mary-Margret nodded wisely.

"No," Emma shook her head awkwardly. "See, bisexual's do the whole, falling in love with the person not the gender. I'm just slutty, I pretty much sleep with anything with a pulse and now Regina. I fall for the body not the person."

Mary-Margret glared at Emma who shrugged and pushed away from the counter. It wouldn't be the first time someone judged her for her bedroom activities. Mary-Margret grabbed her hand. "Don't say that about yourself Emma. You're not a slut, you're worth more than that."

Oh, that hadn't been what she expected. Emma ran her hand through her hair and couldn't meet Mary-Margret's eyes.

"So, what about Regina and Kathryn?" Mary-Margret said sensing Emma needed to move on.

"Regina is probably the same as me. Kathryn however is straight. She's not even the wild straight girl that has lesbian sex to show how experienced and worldly she is before she settles down. She's just straight. Eventually she's going to dump us both when she starts to seriously look for someone to settle down with." Emma tried to laugh but stopped when Mary-Margret didn't join in.

"And you're okay with that?" Mary-Margret frowned.

"Kathryn deserves to be happy and that's not me or Regina," Emma said sadly.

"Why can't it be you?" Mary-Margret said sternly. "You have just as much right to be happy as Kathryn does."

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're such a girl sometimes..."

"So?" Mary-Margret stood up and grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her to the couch in the living room. "We are going to sit down and talk like girls and get mushy and all that stuff. You're going to tell me everything that's going on with you and I'm going to fix it."

"Mary-" Emma started to protest but Mary-Margret smacked her on the forehead. Emma stopped talking to look at her with confusion.

"Shut it Emma, if you annoy me-I might just braid your hair too," Mary-Margret threatened.

Emma rolled her eyes but told Mary-Margret everything except the sexy bits. When Emma had stopped talking Mary-Margret sat back and seemed to digest everything. After a few moments Mary-Margret reached forward and hit Emma upside the head.

"Ow!" Emma flinched. She had to jerk back as Mary-Margret tried to hit her again. "What the hell?"

"You're a jerk Emma Swan!" Mary-Margret glared. "Did you honestly start sleeping with Kathryn because Regina was interested?"

"What? No!" Emma denied "I never said that!"

"You said you went after Kathryn when you realised that Regina wanted her," Mary-Margret looked like she wanted to slap her again. "You weren't even friends until you found out she was Regina's friend."

"That is not how it happened!" Emma stood up angrily. "Kathryn and I were friends. I just happened to get feelings for her around the time that I notice Regina might be my competition!"

"So you love Kathryn?" Mary-Margret asked snidely.

Emma's indignation came to a spluttering stop as she heard the question. She knew she didn't love Kathryn but she did care about her. The other woman was funny and nice and good, three things Emma wasn't and had always been drawn too. Ok, so she usually wanted to take all those good things and twist them until they were as bitter and broken as she was but she didn't want to do that with Kathryn. That had to count for something right?

"I didn't think so," Mary-Margret said smugly. "It sounds like you're using her to hurt Regina."

"What happened to you being supportive?" Emma blatantly ignored what she had said. She didn't want to think about that.

"That was before you were a jerk! Emma," Mary-Margret said more softly. "You really do deserve to be loved by someone who will love all of you because you're worth it." Mary-Margret's tone changed as the irritation in her voice took over. "But Kathryn is not some ping pong ball to be used in your game of one upping Regina!"

"I'm hardly one upping her if she's joining in on the sex," Emma defended herself.

"I'm not saying that you don't care for Kathryn in some way," Mary-Margret was trying her best to regain her calm. "But really Emma, if you don't care for her and think she's going to leave you at the first sign of a better prospect then why are you doing this? Do you really hate yourself that much? Or do you want to hurt Regina that badly?"

Emma looked away. She was deliberately not thinking about that.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Blondie47 made an awesome trailer for this fic and you should check it out. She went to a lot of trouble to manipulate the scenes since Emma/Kathryn/Regina share no screen time on the show. Also it was her reminder that made me post a new chapter, so you have her to thank for that too.

http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=vbfG4avptzE

XxXx

"Go Grease lightning!" Emma popped the collar of her jacket as she sung in her best 'man' voice.

Henry not to be outdone jumped up on Regina's couch one foot on the armrest as he struck a pose. "Go Grease Lightning!" He banged his head to the music and copied the arm movements on screen his Sponge Bob pjs not slowing him down even slightly.

Emma grinned. This had been the third time they watched the movie this week. After an oddly tense movie night between the four of them, Henry had got really into it. She wasn't sure if it was because of his limited exposure to pop culture or if _Grease_ was really just a timeless classic. It could also have been the fact that it was the first movie Emma and he had watched together.

"Uh, uh," Emma grunted with a grin. Henry didn't know most of the words but he tried to sing along the best that he could. Emma secretly loved the fact that he wasn't at all shy about singing and dancing with her in Regina's living room. She would hate to see the day when he became a teenager and too 'cool' to hang out with her.

Regina came out from the kitchen wiping her hands on a tea towel. She was cleaning her already spotless kitchen. It was odd for them to be together without Kathryn but Emma had deliberately arrived early to spend some time with Henry and Regina, oddly, didn't put up much of a fuss. Emma could tell she was sick of _Grease_ though. She hadn't enjoyed it the first time.

Regina's eyes narrowed when she caught sight of Henry on her pristine white couch. He knew he wasn't allowed on the furniture. "Henry-" she started.

"-Mom!" Henry called out jubilantly. "Come on! This is my favourite song!"

Regina stopped stunned at being invited into the fun. Emma held her hand out because Henry was getting into his role as Danny and using the couch as his car. He also started air guitar-ing like Emma taught him. The fact that there weren't any guitars in _Grease Lighting_ didn't seem to matter.

Regina smirked and pushed Emma's hand out of the way. With a challenging smirk she launched into the perfect dance routine for _Grease Lighting_ complete with wagging knees and thrusting pelvis. She was able to pick it up in the middle without faltering. Regina might not have liked the show but she was an amazing dancer and Emma had no trouble believing she could pick up the rather simple moves.

Emma's eyes narrowed playfully. She didn't have Regina's dancing ability but she did have eighteen years of loving Grease under her belt. That included religiously practicing the dance moves to every song and having those skills recently refreshed by the kinect. The other woman was going down.

"-Know that I'm not bragging- she's a real pussy wagon-Grease Lightning," Henry sang loudly.

Regina's dancing stopped dead and she turned to gape at her son before menacingly turning on Emma.

Emma's eyes widened. She had forgotten about that lyric and of course that would be the one lyric that Henry actually sung properly. He had Regina's gift for saying the wrong things at the worst time.

"He doesn't even know what that means," Emma held up her hands helplessly. Regina's glare told her that that defence was on shaky ground at best.

"Grease Lightnnnnnning!" Henry finished totally oblivious to Emma's impending death.

"Henry, what's a pussy wagon?" Emma asked peering around Regina.

Regina looked like she was about to have an aneurism. The vein on her forehead was bulging with the effort to contain her rage.

"It's a car that looks like a cat," Henry explained to her slowly. Like she was stupid.

Emma turned back to Regina. _See? He has no idea!_ Her face said. Regina's narrowed eyes told her that wasn't good enough. Emma switched off the tv.

"Hey!" Henry protested.

"All the good songs are over now," Emma grinned weakly at him. "Besides it's your bedtime."

Henry looked annoyed at them both. He stalked out of the room trying to seem imposing but the affect was wasted due to his cartoon pjs.

"Hey, next time I'll bring over _Footloose_, there's nothing wrong with that," Emma stepped back quickly. She moved behind the couch for protection.

"I am going to tuck my little boy into bed," Regina growled, "Do not be here when I get back."

Emma wanted to protest. She was supposed to meet Kathryn here after all, but seeing the look in Regina's eyes, she was glad for the escape.

XxXx

"Hey, Emma, can you dance like that?" Henry asked her stuffing his face with popcorn. Regina didn't allow him to eat sweets so they had a mini party at her place. Regina was probably going at Kathryn like a jackhammer right now but Emma didn't mind. Much.

"No, but your mom probably could," Emma said watching Kevin Bacon do his 'angry dance' in _Footloose_. "She's a really good dancer."

"Really?" Henry frowned taking his eyes off the screen. "But she's so stiff."

"Not on the dance floor," Emma grinned remembering the few dances Regina and she had shared.

"This is nice, huh?" Henry said softly. Emma turned to look at him. "That she's letting us spend time together. I-I guess, she's not so bad..."

"Maybe you should tell her that," Emma slung her arm around him. He hesitated before cuddling back. "And yeah, it is nice."

There was silence as they continued to watch the movie. Towards the end, Emma got up and got a drink.

"_-and I'm not a virgin anymore daddy!-"_

Emma dropping the glass and it smashed in the sink. Henry peered over the back to the sofa at her. "You okay Emma?"

"Yeah," she called back her voice slightly strangled. She had thought she did good covering Henry's eyes and fast forwarding through the brief sexual bit. She decided to play it cool. "I'm fine," she went back to sit without her drink.

The silence stretched a moment before for Henry reached for more pop corn. "Hey, Emma, what's a virgin?"

She was sticking to Disney movies from now on. "Uh, it's, uh, well," Emma fumbled and Henry just stared at her. He had just been slightly curious before but now with Emma's inability to answer his sixth sense perked up. That sense all kids had when they found out something they weren't supposed too.

"It's what?" Henry asked with a grin.

"I can't really explain it very well," Emma dodged.

"That's okay," Henry turned back to the movie. "I'll ask my mom when I get home."

"No!" Emma cried in alarm.

Henry shot her a smug infuriating grin. Emma couldn't tell if he looked more like her or Regina in that moment which was eerie.

"I will give you twenty dollars if you never say that word again," Emma sighed.

"Fifty," Henry sensed his advantage.

Emma looked appalled at the outright extortion. That was definitely from Regina. "What the hell are you going to do with fifty dollars?"

"Not ask my mom what a virgin is," Henry smirked.

She hated him, just a little. "Fine," Emma said through gritted teeth "now watch the damn movie."

When she dropped him off home he practically ran to the house. Emma didn't trust him for a second and hurried after him not bothering to lock her car.

"Did you have fun?" Regina asked Henry. She was obviously just out of the shower. Emma saw Kathryn sneaking around the side of the house to her own car. The sight made her grin. "Any more odd descriptions that you've learned?"

Henry contemplated the question for a second making Emma sweat. He shook his head and she sighed relieved. "Night Emma," Henry hugged her around the waist.

"Night kid," She ruffled his hair fondly.

XxXx

"Henry's already seen _Grease_ and _Footloose_, all's he needs now is _Saturday Night Fever_ and _Flash_ _Dance_ and his education is complete," Kathryn smiled at Emma across the breakfast table at Granny's. It was slow and they were the only customers this morning. "Oh we should definitely watch _Flash Dance_!"

Emma shook her head, there was too much food in her mouth to outright say no. "Why not?" Kathryn said disappointed.

"Henry's still a boy, all these dancing movies are great but we should at least let him watch something with explosions or we might as well just sign him up to the pride parade now," Emma scoffed. She didn't want to tell Kathryn the real reason she couldn't watch _Flash Dance_ with them. That strangled moan and slack face she pulled when she watch the manic scene was not something she wanted to show her son. Or Regina for that matter. And no matter how often Emma watched she embarrassed herself by pulling that face, every. Single. Time.

"That is so bigoted, especially coming from you," Kathryn said annoyed.

"Why? Just because-" Emma couldn't continue as Kathryn slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Aw! Why didn't you let her finish?" Ruby whined from where she was pretending to clean.

"Because you are a terrible gossip," Kathryn rolled her eyes. Emma licked her palm and Kathryn jerked her hand back looking disgusted. Her face didn't twist that way when Emma was licking her last night and she would have said that if she didn't think Kathryn would kill her with the salt shaker.

The bell rang and they all turned towards it automatically. Mary-Margret froze under their combined stare like a deer in the headlights. Emma looked between Kathryn and her former roommate. Mary-Margret hovered unsure whether or not to leave. Kathryn stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Oh please don't leave," Mary-Margret said her two hands out pleadingly. "I'll go."

"No, I have to run some errands," Kathryn said stopping in front of the school teacher. She forced a smile on her face and placed her hand on Mary-Margret's elbow. "We shouldn't let this get awkward. We're both close to Emma and this is a small town, we're bound to run into each other. Let's be friends," Kathryn let out a laugh and shook her head, "okay that's pushing it. We should at least be civil."

Mary-Margret looked stunned and nodded furiously. It was almost as if her head was a dribbling basket ball. "Uh, yes-yes that's great! I would love that."

"Good," Kathryn nodded letting out her breath. She moved forward jerkily before stopping as if she thought better of it, then before either of them could react, she pulled Mary-Margret into the world's stiffest hug before quickly releasing her. They both looked awkwardly at each other for a tense moment until Kathryn left.

"What was that about?" Mary-Margret asked as she sat down.

Emma shrugged.

"You must be very good in bed to get her to forgive me," Mary-Margret said dazedly.

Ruby's cleaning tray clattered to the floor as her eyes widened. Emma and Mary-Margret both jerked to face her. They had forgotten she was there.

"You're screwing Kathryn?" Ruby screeched to the entire restaurant.

XxXx

A/N: I know the second chapter with no sex? I'm shocked too. Next up will definitely be some SwanQueen.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma was lucky because she worked in an office where she was not only the boss but also the only employee. Which meant that she could take off without having to come up with a bullshit excuse.

"Hey, Leroy!" Emma slammed her car door shut angrily. Leroy was lounging on deck chair in the front of his yard with empty beer bottles decorating the patchy grass around him. He had on his duffle coat, dirty blue baseball cap and fingerless gloves. It was Autumn and definitely not the weather for sun bathing.

"What ya want she-sheriff?" Leroy asked gruffly taking a shot of his beer.

"She-sheriff-cute," Emma gave a joyless smile before she grabbed a handful of Leroy's coat and yanked him up from the deck chair. "Heard you've been spreading rumours."

"It aint a rumour if its true," Leroy glared at the rough handling.

"Peeping in windows is a crime Leroy," Emma threw him to the ground and stood over him menacingly.

"Hey!" Leroy turned lying on the grass one hand up to stop Emma advancing. His blood shot eyes and alcoholic blush made his face slack and weak but there was real indignation in his voice. "I aint no pervert! It's not as if you and the mayor are fucking subtle when you get together to have your little orgy!"

"You rat-bastard!" Emma went to grab him but Leroy hit her hand away.

"I did you a favour blondie!" Leroy scrabbled to his feet puffing himself up indignantly as he pointed at the ground sharply to prove his point. "I could have told the whole town that you all have been fucking like whores on overtime-but I didn't! I didn't tell anyone that you were involved," Leroy drew back and brushed the grass off his coat. He seemed genuinely hurt, "I owe nothing to either the mayor or Kathryn but we're friends or at least I thought we were."

The anger drained out of Emma and she felt like a right bitch. "I'm sorry Leroy, I shouldn't have taken this out on you," she slumped to the grass suddenly exhausted.

"No, you shouldn't have," Leroy snapped going back to sit on his lounger. He opened another beer and pointedly didn't offer Emma one. "So if you've heard about the rumours that must mean the cat's out of the bag, huh?"

"Not completely," Emma rubbed her forehead. This was such a mess. "They still don't know that Regina and I both know that we're each screwing Kathryn."

"That's confusing," Leroy rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it," Emma sighed. "Regina is going to flip out and Kathryn..." she didn't know how Kathryn would react but it wasn't going to be good.

"You got feelings in this thing?" Leroy eyed her levelly over his bottle.

Emma laughed and pushed herself to her feet. "Me? Feelings? Come on Leroy, I thought you knew me better than that."

"I know no one comes on to a man's property ready to lay a beat down if there aint no feelings involved," Leroy shrugged and leant back to put his arm behind his head and look at the clouds. "But hey, what do I know? All my feelings are drowned in alcohol, not that you would know about drowning your feelings in something-or someone."

"You're a right bastard Leroy," Emma snorted as she walked back to her car.

"What's that she-sheriff, couldn't hear you with all that water in your lungs," Leroy called after her as she slammed her car door shut.

XxXx

Regina was finishing late at her office which left just Emma and Kathryn for the night. Emma had cleaned her bedroom and was leaning on the back of the couch staring at the door. This would be the first time that she had seen Kathryn since Ruby let the whole diner in on their secret. Emma leapt at the door and opened it before Kathryn had even finished knocking.

"Hey," Kathryn said but she brushed straight passed Emma looking worried.

"What's up?" Emma asked guardedly as she took Kathryn's coat and bag.

"Nothing, I'm just being paranoid but..." Kathryn went to fiddle with the wedding ring she no longer wore before her hands fell away defeated. "Do you ever get the feeling like everyone is talking about you?"

"You've seriously asking the new comer to a small town that?" Emma forced herself to laugh.

"I guess," Kathryn gave her a small smile. She shook her head as if the physical action would sweep away her doubts. God knows Emma wouldn't be the one to do it.

"So, I've been thinking about you all day," Emma slid closer to Kathryn pulling the blond up against her and kissing her neck. She had been thinking about Kathryn all day but not in this way but lying had never been hard for Emma.

"All good I hope?" Kathryn sounded amused which was not the mood Emma was going for.

"Some of it was very good," Emma said with a grin going in for a kiss.

Kathryn kissed back but didn't come close to matching Emma's passion. She pulled away and rested her head on Emma's shoulder. "I'm sorry, today was just a little weird. I swear I heard Ruby growling at me on the way home...do you mind if we just watch a movie and cuddle on the couch?"

Kathryn pulled away and gave her a soft smile that melted Emma's insides. Emma forced herself to step back because this couldn't work. "I don't want to watch a movie," Emma said lightly "but feel free to stay as long as you."

The smile Emma had put on Kathryn's face was slowly vanishing. "Okay, so do you want to play on you game thing? I can watch."

"No, I don't want to bore you," Emma grabbed her leather jacket off the back of a kitchen chair. She shrugged it on and tugged her hair out from the back. "Go ahead and relax for a bit. If I'm not back by the time you leave just shut the door, I'll have my key with me."

"Where are you going?" Kathryn started to get annoyed. "And why are you leaving?"

"Well, you're tired and we both want to do different things," Emma smile making her tone as friendly and understanding as possible. "I'm just going to find someone who wants to do my thing for tonight. The bar should still be open."

"Wait," Kathryn put up her hand and her eyes narrowed in growing anger. "You're leaving because I don't want to have sex with you?"

"Yeah," Emma deliberately let her smile wobble as her shoulders did a half shrug as if she couldn't understand what Kathryn's problem was. "Isn't this what our arrangement was about? I know we still hang out when we're not having sex but I'm really in the mood for some action. You understand right?"

"Wrong, I don't understand," Kathryn snapped angrily. "What I understand is that you're punishing me for not having sex with you."

Emma did laugh at that and allowed a little twist of a sneer to form on her lips. "Kathryn, I'm hardly punishing you. I just want sex and you don't, I'm being nice and not pushing you into something you don't want to do."

"You're giving me an ultimatum- have sex with you or you won't stay. I'm not sixteen you're not going to blackmail me into sex," Kathryn looked like she really wanted to slap Emma's condescending face.

"And I'm not your damn girlfriend!" Emma snapped back "I don't mind doing movies and cuddles when I'm in the mood but I don't have to wait around for you to dictate when I can and can't have sex."

"So you're just going to cheat on me?" Kathryn retorted.

"Cheat on you?" Emma gave a harsh laugh. She tilted her head to the side. "How the hell am I cheating on you? We're not together, we're friends with benefits. You're the one that screws another woman regularly and doesn't admit are we do anything more than friendly. You want to be my girlfriend Kathryn? Then asked me out! Come on, let's go to the proper movies on a date. We'll hold hands and feed each other popcorn."

Kathryn looked stricken at the thought. There was panic in eyes and even a little horror at the thought of anyone knowing about them.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Emma didn't have to fake the bitter laugh. "We're friends, and a little more but, that's not enough for you to demand those things off me. You don't get to do that when you're ashamed to be with me."

"I'm not ashamed," Kathryn said quickly reaching out for Emma.

Emma pulled back "oh? Really? Then am I your girlfriend?"

Kathryn stopped short and the panicked look returned. "I-I, I'm not...no, I don't..."

"See?" Emma forced her tone to be light hearted as she swept her keys off the kitchen table. "Your not that way. We're not that way together and so let's not ruin our friendship. Now wish me luck, I think I'm going for a redhead tonight, mix it up a little."

Kathryn looked torn as she bit her lip. "Good luck," she whispered unable to look Emma in the eye.

Emma stared at her for a moment longer. She didn't know what she was waiting for but it didn't come anyway. She turned and walked away.

XxXx

"And you cleared my being here with your mother?" Emma asked Henry for the tenths time.

"Yes," Henry rolled his eyes and answered for the eleventh time.

"Okay if she kills me then I am going to be so mad at you," Emma warned him as he took her hand and pulled her deeper into the school gym. "You do know this is a bit silly? You're teacher is my best friend I don't need to go to a Parent's Night to know how you're getting on in school."

"I know but I need you there so my mom is more mad at you than the B that I got in English," Henry grinned at her.

Emma glared but had no time to answer as Regina was standing next to a wall display filled with kids drawings. Kathryn was standing next to her looking slightly out of place and unsure. Emma gave them both a wave. Regina ignored her like usual but Kathryn seemed surprised at Emma's happy mood.

"Which picture is yours Henry?" Regina asked.

"That one," Henry pointed to a picture at the top of the board filled with people. All the drawings were supposed to be about the child's family but Emma knew there were far too many in Henry's drawing. "Hey Kathryn, you want to see my Art sculpture?"

"Oh," Kathryn looked startled for a second before she smiled. "That sounds wonderfully Henry."

"Great," Henry smiled before turning and whispering to Emma, "can you call my mom fat or something? I need her to be mad at you so she won't kill me."

"What makes you think I love you enough for that?" Emma snorted.

"Because I'm adorable and you have to make up for the ten years you abandoned me for," Henry gave her an innocent smile.

"Little shit," Emma mumbled as Henry dragged Kathryn off. A crowd of moms burst into poorly muffled laughter as Kathryn passed. As the other woman looked at them they turned away laughing harder.

"It's nice that I'm actually in the picture this time," Regina said still staring at Henry's drawing. Emma turned to give it a look. Henry was in the centre because just like Regina he assumed he was the centre of the universe. The blond figure directly to his right was obviously Emma judging by the sheriffs star and crude leather jacket. Mary-Margret was next to her with a blue bird on her shoulder and the taller guy must have been David. Even Graham was there on the edges. To the left was Archie with his dog and then came Regina a thin figure in full black but she did had a smile on her face which was something. There was also another blonde figure beside Regina and it took Emma a moment to realise that Henry had also drawn Kathryn.

"Of course you're in his picture. You're his mom too," Emma tried to be comforting but Regina just bristled at the 'too.'

"Maybe if you stick around for longer than five minutes you'll also lose your place," Regina glared and stalked towards Mary-Margret.

"Didn't even have to call you fat," Emma mumbled to herself.

"Ms Swan."

Emma turned to see the blonde guy she vaguely recognised as Henry's football coach. "Hey, Mr...?"

"Fredrick," he helpfully supplied.

"Mr Fredrick, right," Emma nodded like she had known that all along. "How's Henry doing?"

"He's much better. He said you've been taking him to the park to practice? That's really cool. It's really good for kids when they're parents get involved and i love to see girls playing sports. They're never encouraged enough. He might even make it on the team at this rate." Fredrick smiled. He seemed really enthusiastic when it came to kids.

"That's great," Emma felt her pride swell a little at Henry's progress.

"I just wanted you to know that the school doesn't hold well with bullies. We have a zero tolerance policy," Fredrick said more seriously.

"That's good to know," Emma wondered why he had told her this. Did he hear the rumours too...?

"And between us, if any of the kids give Henry trouble on my soccer pitch, I won't hold it against the kid if he tackles them extra hard," Fredrick nodded seriously. "Although I didn't say that."

"What are you getting at?" Emma rounded on him in full sheriff mode.

Fredrick stepped back in surprise but didn't back off. "Hey, having two mommies isn't something a kid should be persecuted for. He has people that love's him and that's all that matters. What you and the mayor do is no one else's business."

"Me and the mayor?" Emma said shocked "not me and Kathryn?"

"I had heard those rumours but they just seemed so unbelievable," Fredrick shrugged but there was a blush that spread right to his ears that said there was more to this. His gaze sought out Kathryn like a magnet finding her without trouble in the crowd. As his eyes softened realisation hit Emma.

"No one told me about the unbelievable rumours that gets started in small towns," Emma smiled much more friendly now as she patted the gym teachers elbow. "Why don't I reintroduce you to Kathryn and you ask her out?"

"What?" Fredrick looked startled at the suggestion like he had never heard of dating before.

"She's single and you're a nice guy. I want my friend to be happy," Emma said giving him a little push. "She loved Italian food, so i would go with that."

"O-okay," Fredrick took a deep breath to gather his courage before nodding at Emma. He looked like he was about to do battle.

"Good," Emma managed a smile.

XxXx

"She's on a date!" Regina barged straight past Emma and into her home. She rounded on Emma as the blonde was shutting the door. "This is entirely your fault!"

"It's Kathryn's choice to see who she likes, she didn't marry us," Emma crossed her arms and cocked a hip standing in front of her door. It was obvious that Regina wasn't leaving anytime soon so Emma could not go back to shooting people on the Xbox. So, maybe she was a little frustrated and annoyed too but she took those feelings out constructively by committing virtual genocide not barging into peoples homes.

"Just because you think you're worthless doesn't mean I think I am!" Regina glared. "I deserve to be happy, I deserve Kathryn."

"She's not an award!" Emma snapped back "you don't get a mayor of the year certificate and a blonde fuck buddy!"

"Normally I'm happy to watch you crucify yourself with your own self-sabotaging ways but this time I've been dragged onto the cross as well," Regina snarled " so whatever you did, whatever you said-fix it. Now!"

"I'm surprised you didn't stamp your foot as well," Emma scoffed as lightly flung her door closed and crossed to the fridge. She grabbed the last of her beer and made her way back to the couch without offering Regina anything. "Kathryn is a Nice Girl. Nice Girls eventually go back to Nice Boys and have Nice Children. Our arrangement was nice while it lasted but it would have come to the end regardless of what I've done. Nice Girls don't end up with woman like us."

Emma spun as Regina yanked her around so that they were facing. Emma kept the unconcerned look on her face because she knew it would piss Regina off even more. "Woman like us? Oh, we are nothing alike you and I. I'm more than a dirty little orphan with abandonment issues and an inferiority complex."

"Apparently you're a part time psychologist with a degree from Cosmo magazine. Too bad that degree didn't come in handy when raising my kid, he wouldn't have had to come looking for his less fucked up parent to replace the empty loveless domineering husk he was left with," Emma sneered.

Regina shoved her over the back of the couch and Emma tumbled headlong into her Xbox. The pause screen on the TV cut to black as the power cord was ripped out as the Xbox went hurtling across the floor. Emma's beer bottle smashed on the wall leaving a dark splatter like the impact from a bullet.

"I took Henry in after you left him. No doubt he wasn't the first or last in a long line of people you've driven away, because all you are Swan, is a pretty package. Nothing beyond your bluster but issues and regrets, certainly nothing worth sticking around for. I'll credit you with more intelligence than I previously thought, you're at least smart enough to drive people away before they see how worthless you really are," Regina gave Emma one of her faux sweet smiles that didn't reach the cold steel of her eyes. "But I know exactly what type of woman you are. Useable, serviceable and ultimately? Disposable."

The words hit home in a way that unleashed the anger that was Emma's defence mechanism. Her tight self control snapped and Emma used the couch seat to launch herself at the mayor. Regina surprised at the speed and ferocity of the attack tensed instinctively instead of dodging and they collided with the floor of Emma's kitchen. Her head rattled as it smacked against the cold tile but she immediately fought back. The wild punch Emma was about to throw collided gracelessly with Regina's arms as they surged upwards to attack Emma's face. Regina heaved and bucked forcing Emma to roll and lurch as she fought to stay on top.

They kicked, hiss and bit at any part of the other they could reach their hands trying to land more dangerous assaults but getting in the way of each other. Emma slammed Regina against the tile floor repeatedly. Her single minded focus to smash Regina into a red puddle allowed Regina to get her right arm free and with all her force she slammed Emma's head against the side of the kitchen island, once, twice. The impacts made Emma reel back and Regina threw her off. Emma started at the blue birds painted on the ceiling and for a second actually thought they were flying.

Regina straddled her both hands around Emma's throat. She looked mad. Not angry but like her mind had snapped. Her hair was sticking out in every direction, her crisp white blouse was ripped and missed a few buttons not to mention stained. What was left of her make-up was smeared and one strand of her pearl necklace dropped into her cleavage. But the look in her eyes was broken. There was just rage and hate as they tried to burn through Emma. Regina seemed to loath her more than Emma loathed herself.

"You will take no more from me," Regina promised Emma as her hand tightened around her throat.

Emma's hands grabbed at Regina's her face going red as she used all her strength to fight her. There was no way Emma would give her the satisfaction of beating her. Emma managed to contort enough to drive her knee into the small of Regina's back. It wasn't enough to throw the mayor off her but it launched her far enough forward that Regina had to let go of Emma's throat to stop her face from smashing against the floor.

Emma struggled for breath but the new position sat Regina on top of her breasts with her stomach over Emma's face. Not exactly the most ideal position to regain her breath. Regina seemed to regain a little sense as the murderous rage decreased. There was no way she could actually kill Emma and get away with it. She would be the number one suspect and there was no magic to take care of the body. Regina sat up and sneered at Emma grabbing a handful of her hair. "Maybe I should use you for your primary purpose," Regina pulled Emma's head towards her rucked up skirt meaningfully.

"I'll fucking bite you," Emma growled grabbing the hand in her hair.

Regina got off Emma when it looked like the blonde intended to do exactly that. She kept a hold of the fistful of hair and dragged Emma up. Emma grabbed the hand that was swinging towards her face. They knelt in a stand-off glaring at each other. Emma probably looked just as bad as Regina right now.

"Let's be honest here," Regina's had the balls to be condescending right now. "You're right in that Kathryn would have eventually got tired of the threesome thing. You knew that at the start, you only really did this for the sex and the opportunity to take someone else away from me. Maybe you do or did or whatever you don't define it to yourself, come to care about her but you know that she would never choose you. That's why you really set her up. Not to make her happy but just to keep me from winning."

"Get over yourself," Emma growled and the hand in her hair tightened as Regina's smile grew sharper.

"She care's more when I'm upset, she picks my side in fights, she spends most of her nights at my house and we both hate Mary-Margret. I bought her a house, I helped her with her divorce, I'm the one she told about wanting to go to law school-oh surprised? Did she not tell you that?" Regina laughed in Emma's face. "You know she's going to pick me."

"Then why is she out with the gym teacher?" Emma's barb was a desperate attack.

Regina surprisingly let go of Emma completely. She waited for Emma to free her captured arm and gave Emma a smug smile that ramped up her rage. "Simple, dear. You pushed her away but I'm going to be there to pull her back. Without you."

"You don't love her," Emma said filled with conviction.

Regina snorted "and? I want her and my bed needs filling."

"Stay away from her," Emma ordered and Regina let out a bark of laughter.

"Make me," Regina taunted.

Emma surged forward and crashed their lips together. It was more of a battle than a kiss. Emma tried to force Regina onto her back but Regina turned and they ended up on their sides with Emma slightly over Regina. Emma shoved up Regina's skirt and ripped at her panties.

Regina laughed in her ear a hot scornful sound as her fingers raked down Emma's back managing to make her twist in pain even through the cloth. "You have nothing I want."

"I know you're type," Emma panted with her own sneer. "Innocence is nice for a bit but you don't have the patience to break them in. You want someone used that knows what they're doing so that you can be fucked and fuck as hard and as much as you want without worrying you'll break them too much."

"You're already broken," Regina bit at Emma's lips as she spread her legs a little wider.

"Not completely," Regina wasn't that wet but Emma's still slid her fingers instead and fucked her. It made the mayor hiss at the burn but she started rocking her hips with a sneer on her face. "And not in the way that you want."

That made Regina gasp sharply and her eyes narrow. Her walls clenched around Emma's fingers pulling them deeper inside. She was wet now. "I'm going to destroy you," Regina promised her hips rocking faster and faster.

"You're going to try," Emma snarled. Regina came like an ambush- a surprising and overwhelming attack. She dug her fingers into Emma's back and bit her shoulder as her insides squeezed Emma's fingers like she was attempting to break the bones. As soon as the last spasm stopped Regina tossed Emma to the side and stood up. She straightened her blouse and shirt and wiped her face on a tea towel.

"Leave Kathryn alone," Emma croaked her voice as worn as the rest of her.

"Make me," Regina taunted as she slammed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This took awhile because I was pretty apprehensive about how to end this fic. There is also mentions of molestation which could be a TRIGGER WARNING.

XxXx

"Hey Emma, can I talk to you?" Kathryn ran to catch up with her as Emma juggled her donut and coffee as she fumbled to open her car door. Kathryn leant in far to close and give her a hand and Emma jerked away scalding her hand.

"Shit," she muttered setting her coffee on the car room and shaking her hand in pain.

"I'm so sorry," Kathryn said earnestly. "Let me see."

"What's up, Kathryn?" Emma said sharply stepping away and putting a smile on her face.

"Regina won't return my calls and it seems like you've been avoiding me," Kathryn said giving Emma one of her piercing looks.

Emma shrugged "Regina's a bitch and I've been busy. It's hard being the only thing that passes for law in this town."

"You had plenty of time for me before," Kathryn frowned.

Emma let out a short laugh, "I also had plenty of incentive."

Kathryn's eyes narrowed and she shook her head exasperated. "You're the one that set me up with Fredrick. You practically pushed us out the door together, why am I being punished?"

"Hey," Emma tried to sound soothing but couldn't stop herself from being an ass. "If you're just edgy, I'll try and find time to do you tonight."

Kathryn's face flushed with anger and her eyes narrowed. "Stop it," she ordered "stop being such a jerk, it doesn't suit you. You said when we started this that we'll still be friends."

"We are friends," Emma took a bite of her doughnut. "This is how friends act."

Kathryn's face boiled with frustration "by ignoring me and not returning my calls?"

"I told you I've been busy, as for Regina-she's just a bitch, you're better staying away from her," for the first time in the conversation Emma actually sounded serious.

"She wouldn't hurt," Kathryn said overly confident. Emma snorted.

"I don't know what to tell you," Emma shrugged lightly "I haven't done anything wrong. When I have more time I'll call you and you can gush all about your new boy toy. I'm interested in finding out if he's blonde everywhere."

"Why does it feel like I've lost both of you?" Kathryn said and it was painfully obvious that she had used up all her courage to ask that.

"You never really claimed either of us," Emma said as she brushed past Kathryn and got into her car. Her words sounded more bitter than she had meant them

XxXx

"Ms Swan," Regina smirked down at her as she placed her hand on the top of the booth.

"Madame mayor," Emma sneered back as she flicked her newspaper down. Her face brightened as she saw Henry in his uniform beside her. "Hey kid," she greeted much more warmly.

"Hey," Henry smiled back "mom said we can get pancakes this morning before school."

"That was nice of her," Emma said stiffly her eyes flicking to Regina briefly.

"I was in a good mood," Regina's smirk deepened. She patted Henry on the back nudging him towards the counter, "why don't you go order?"

"Okay," Henry turned away showing none of the trepidation that he would have had when Emma first came to Storybrooke at leaving them alone together.

Emma ignored Regina and went back to reading her newspaper. The mayor not in the least put of slipped into the booth sitting opposite her. Emma's grip on the newspaper tightened. "What?" She finally growled.

"Kathryn is going on her second date tonight," Regina said stiffly before her oily smile slipped back into place.

"That has nothing to do with us," Emma warned.

"Nothing to do with me yet. I'll allow Kathryn her little diversion so long as I'm not inconvenienced. Eventually she will come to her sense and realise what she is missing until then, I expect you to make amends for your mistake," Regina said lightly.

"Us, together, is a mistake," Emma said quietly looking around for prying ears. Everyone seemed wrapped up in their own world and Henry was safely out of hearing range. "The other night should have shown you that. We do nothing but hurt each other when we're alone."

"Fine, then I'll go after Kathryn," Regina shrugged lightly, "I'm not a self sacrificing idiot like you. I go after and keep what I want."

"Do you even care about her?" Emma snapped.

"My feelings are my own business," Regina's face and voice were like ice as she froze Emma out. "Besides you're one to talk. You pushed her away."

Emma rolled her eyes tired of having the same conversation. Henry came back with his pancakes and grinned, he slipped in beside Emma before she could tell Regina to find another table. Regina's jaw tightened at the act and she lent back in her seat. Her face took on a bitter smile that she twisted into a more comfortable mocking edge. "Now, isn't this sweet? Don't we just look like a lovely family."

Emma's eyes narrowed and she glared. Henry filled the silence by talking about his upcoming soccer tournament and his increased chances of making it on the team. When he had finished eating Regina hurried him to the car. "Come to my office this evening," Regina ordered as she grabbed Henry's backpack.

"This isn't going to end well," Emma muttered.

"Maybe not for you," Regina sneered.

XxXx

Emma stood at the front of Regina's desk squarely. She fought the urge to play with the badge on her belt, or worse, her gun. Regina finished the last of her paperwork with a smirk and lent back completely unconcerned with Emma's presence. "Why don't you take a seat?"

"I'm fine," Emma said shortly her eyes narrowing, "why the hell am I here?"

"Oh we both know why you're here," Regina's eyes trailed up and down Emma's body like a possessive hand.

"Then stop dicking around," Emma snapped. Regina gave a deep smile and moved. Emma didn't have time to react as she was slammed against the wall of Regina's office next to the window. Her hands were splayed flat against the wall as they had taken most of the impact to save her face. Regina pressed fully against her back, the mayor's heat was oppressive, blasting through Emma's cotton shirt like it wasn't there. Emma strangled a gasp as the swells of Regina's breasts pressed against her shoulder blades. She could feel Regina's hand tugging at her belt as her left snaked its way around to Emma's torso to palm Emma's breast roughly.

"You're just a little whore," Regina breathed into her ear and Emma could feel the smug smirk. She bristled at the words but Regina just squeezed her breast possessively and tugged at Emma's hard nipple. "Nothing special about you, even your issues are ordinary. Poor little orphan with an inferiority complex and abandonment issues, textbook-boring."

"Shut up!" Emma growled she tried to bring her elbow back to hit Regina in her sneering face but the mayor showed her surprising strength and slammed Emma's arm flat against the wall. She reached up and tangled their fingers together. "I don't want you ripping my wall paper," Regina let out a huff of hard mocking laughter as her other hand triumphantly got past Emma's belt. "I can feel the wetness on your curls," Regina's hand tightened its grip around Emma's fingers as she pressed Emma harder against the wall. The crushing pressure restricted Emma's breathing to short shallow pants and the hard surface teased her aching nipples with every gasp.

Regina palmed Emma's sex the bottom of her palm grinding against her pubic bone causing heat and want in Emma. She turned her face towards the wall and away from Regina, Emma hated that she wanted this. "So is this how you got so good at sex? Whoring yourself out so people wouldn't leave you? Spread your legs for me like a good little slut."

Emma could feel Regina grinding against her ass in a circular rhythm and knew that the other woman could easily kick her feet apart and force her legs open and her fingers inside. Regina could stretch Emma wide, thrusting and taking what she wanted as Emma moaned and clenched wetly around her fingers. But she didn't want that. She wanted Emma to open her legs freely, to give in and signal that she wanted Regina because that's how power worked. Any idiot with muscles could overpower and force themselves on to someone but true domination came from the other person surrendering, giving in and letting go willingly. It was in the knowing that they allowed this to happen, they weren't strong enough to resist and that deep down at the darkest of their wants, they wanted it to happen again. Emma couldn't give up that control, she couldn't sacrifice that much of herself and still be able to look in the mirror.

"You know you want this. You want me to fuck you and give you the attention you deserve. You want me to stay with you and show you just what you're worth," Regina was still rubbing her insistently and Emma could feel her clit swelling and straining for some sort of relief. She was so wet that Regina's finger would slip between her lips without meaning too which only served to tease and torture as they quickly retreated unwilling to give her what she wanted without Emma giving in. "You hate to be lonely and you hate me, but that's nothing compared to how much you hate yourself..."

Emma's clit thrummed with arousal and she couldn't take it anymore. She buried her face in the wall and pressed so hard against it that it was painful. "Now, spread your legs and beg me," Regina growled her tone filled with a victorious contempt. "Beg me to stay with you as worthless as you are."

Emma closed her eyes trying to shut everything out but, she wasn't strong enough – the story of her life. "Please..." she said in defeat as she squatted slightly and spread her legs. Regina's hand was immediately inside her, three fingers thrusting hard and fucking her, she was too wet for the stretch to be painful but Regina's hand slammed into her enough to make it painful. Emma bit her lip until it bled because pain and pleasure was the same thing at this point.

"Pathetic," Regina snorted and tongued the inside of Emma's ear before she nipped it. The heel of Regina's hand ground against Emma's clit but it wasn't enough and Emma started to rock, humping Regina's hand to get relief but only drove herself crazier. The arousal inside her was like a poisonous coil that she just wanted to get rid off but the nasty things Regina had started to whisper in her ear only stoked the fire until it built and built and Emma couldn't take it anymore and came around Regina's still invading fingers.

Emma sagged against the wall her knees like jelly. It was only Regina's body pressed tight against hers that kept her upright. Regina left her fingers inside content to let Emma's mind fully recover and pull them out then letting Emma realise what she had done. How far she had sunk.

"Get off me," Emma's voice was a low growl as she regained her senses.

Regina smirked and drew her fingers out making sure Emma could feel the sharp presence of her nails as she raked her fingers through the sheriff's curls. Emma pushed her away roughly not in the mood for her teasing or arrogance. Regina backed away with a laugh reaching inside her jacket pocket to find a cloth handkerchief. She deliberately wiped the hand still glistening with Emma's juices slowly and methodically smirking the entire time.

Emma wanted to punch her. Her face was still red and the haze of relaxation that usually came after an orgasm was lost in the humiliation that was fast becoming the only thing Emma could feel. She stepped forward the ends of her belt flopped against her thighs drawing attention to her loss of control. Regina's smirk deepened and Emma jerkily did up the belt aware that there was no dignified way to zip up her pants.

"Now if you don't mind leaving, Sheriff," Regina dropped the handkerchief into the waste basket her eyes glittering with self-satisfaction. "I have more important matters to attend too."

XxXx

Emma dropped Henry off at Regina's after playing soccer in the park. Regina had stood smugly in the doorway, her arrogance and condescension had brought the memory of that afternoon back with a vengeance. The humiliation ate at Emma. She had been so good at resisting her darker impulses but Regina's words had infected her good conscience.

Regina followed her to her car as Emma had left. Emma opened the door to her Bug using it less like a shield but more of a cage door to separate them. Regina smirked and ignored it, leaning over the door and Emma. Clearly she thought this afternoon had meant she had won something.

"I'll leave the door unlocked, do be quite when you sneak in tonight," Regina placed her hand on top of the car door near Emma's shoulder.

"I won't be by tonight," Emma glared.

"And why not? It's not as if what happened this afternoon would be enough to satisfy someone like you," Regina's eyes were narrowed and her sneer carried in her demeaning laughter.

Emma forced the door open wider, pushing Regina back. She gave her own sneer. "Stop pushing me," she warned "I'm not as naive as Kathryn, I know exactly what type of girl you are."

"Girl?" Regina bristled then forced herself to relax because she didn't want to give Emma any satisfaction. "What you know about anything, _dear_," Regina stressed the endearment mockingly "could fill an egg cup and have room left. You know nothing about Kathryn or myself. She might have been naive but it was her pity that moved her to keep seeing you. She wanted me. Good people stay with their own kind, not with the likes of you."

Emma let out a short sharp bark of laughter and flung the car door closed with a flourish as she squared off against the mayor. "The likes of me? You seriously think that I buy your Cosmo psychology? You know me so well because we're the same. Mostly. The reason I'm such a good slut is all those reason you said, the difference between us however, is I did it willingly. Girls like you, I ran into them all the time in the system. So tell me Regina..." Emma paused and leaned closer to Regina like she was a school girl sharing secrets, except her nasty smile wasn't nearly as innocent. "Who was it that touched you? Your daddy or your uncle?"

Regina's entire body shut down and her face drained of all emotion. Emma's smile twisted a little more. "How much of a good person can you be when you've been tainted and used like you have? So you see, I'm not the only one that was used. At least I'm not broken and I enjoyed becoming what I am, oh," Emma's smile shifted into a false friendliness "maybe you did too?"

The punch was hard enough to send Emma spinning into her car. She slump to the ground her lip bleeding. She gave a darkly amused laugh as she looked up at Regina and leant comfortably against her rear tire. She ideally rubbed the blood away with her fist pausing to lick it off her hand as she stared darkly up at Regina.

The mayor's neighbourhood was wealthy with large houses and bigger hedges for privacy. The street lights looked like the old gas lamps and gave off a warm glow in the descending night. Regina stood haloed by the closest street light and the cold fury on her face made her look otherworldly, an avenging angel almost. She was shaking with rage but Emma could see the shame there as well.

Emma grinned showing the blood on her bottom teeth. "You called Henry after your father right? Was he your one true love?"

"You're disgusting," Regina bit out.

Emma shrugged. She just wanted to hurt the mayor like the mayor had hurt her. "I'm not disgusting, just mean. Now you see why no one ever stayed with the poor little orphan, but hey, at least my daddy just abandoned me instead of bedding me."

"My father never touched me," Regina hissed her fiery eyes the only emotion on her face.

"Uncle then? Or was it a family friend? Priest? Minister?" Emma jeered.

"You have ten seconds to get out of here-"

"-or you'll what? Call the cops?" Emma laughed rolling her head back to look up at Regina.

"Or I will kill you," Regina promised coldly.

"I'm leaving," Emma got up pushing against the car, her dark humour surrounding her like a well worn coat. Her hand paused on the door handle, "but wait a moment, how do I know Henry is safe with you? It happens all the time, the abused become the abuser. Maybe I should warn him, you don't let grandpa or uncle 'bad touch' visit do you?"

Regina slammed her back against the car using the collar of Emma's jacket to strangle her. Emma didn't fight and her smile never faltered as Regina's face burst with emotion. Emma could see the previously hidden shame, the long suppressed fear and the overwhelming outrage and disgust. It almost made her forget how much she hated herself.

"A real mother would never do that to her child!" Regina's voice was a guttural sound that came from deep within her past and held such a tangle knot of hostile emotion that the light didn't go on in Emma's head, it exploded.

"It was your mother," Emma grinned with knowing delight.

"I swear if you-" whatever threat Regina was going to issue was lost in Emma's laughter.

"Do you really want to push me again?" Emma warned. "You bring out the worst in me but I'm starting to enjoy it. Kathryn is going to be happy and normal with what's his face, because you're not going to interfere with them. That leaves just me, you and our destructive tendencies but I'm going to walk away and you're going to let me go, because this is real leather and you're wrinkling it."

Regina held her there for a second and it looked like she was contemplating murder. "You know some of the things I've done because I hate myself...imagine what I'll do to you," Emma glared her humour dropping away. Regina's hands eased up their death grip before letting go completely. She stepped away the fury visibly thundering through her body causing it to shake.

"Goodnight Regina," Emma smiled and finally got in her car. She left the other woman standing there in her review mirror as she drove back into the darkness.

XxXx

Emma was aware that she was getting strange looks as she walked down the street. She had bought herself a new low cut top but that couldn't be the only reason she was getting leered and sneered at. One woman spat at her feet and pulled her husband further down the street.

"What the hell?" Emma snapped yelling after them.

"S'up DP," a teenager gave her the once over before his friend sniggered and flew off on their skateboards.

"DP?" Emma muttered to herself.

"Emma," Mary-Margret looked horrified as she came out of Granny's. She rushed to Emma's side pale as a ghost. "I am so sorry, I took down the posters that I've seen."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

A wolf whistle came from across the street where a crowd had gathered beside a notice board. Kathryn shoved the offending wolf whistler with a surprising amount of force. She looked angrier than the time Emma had accidentally bitten her during sex. She tore down one of the notices and glared at the sniggering crowd that had turned to look at Emma.

"How does it feel to be on the other side of the hand cuffs," a construction worker laughed.

Kathryn glared at him and his smirking friends as she crossed the road to Emma and Mary-Margret. "Ignore them, they are just assholes," Kathryn fumed and Emma's eyebrows rose in surprise. She didn't know what shocked her more Kathryn talking to her or the cursing.

"What's going on?" Emma asked again.

Kathryn and Mary-Margret shared a worried look.

"You haven't seen them?" Mary-Margret bit her lip.

"Seen what?" Emma said growing impatient. She had just caught sight of Regina leaning against her BMW smirking into her coffee cup. A feeling of dread pulled at her.

"Emma-" Kathryn started and the complex sympathy and affection in her voice made Emma snap.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma snapped the paper out of Kathryn's hands and her felt like she was going to throw up.

"It is in the past and it has nothing to do with who you are today," Kathryn said firmly.

"Yeah," Mary-Margret piped in.

But all Emma could hear was the sneering laughter and suddenly the dirty looks she had been getting all morning made sense. It was a poster of her giving head with the name of the porn movie she had shot when she was underage and in need of cash. "Crap," she squeezed her eyes shut to fight the urge to throw up. "Henry!"

"They're all over town..." Mary-Margret said with a wince. That meant he had probably seen them. "I swear that I'll ban any kid that so much as looks at him wrong today."

"And I'm sure Fredrick will also look out for him," Kathryn said then winced as she realised bringing her boyfriend with Emma now was not the most considerate thing to do.

Emma looked up and Regina raised her coffee cup in a toast. Emma's eyes narrowed dangerously.

XxXx

"Ms Swan, Ms Mills, I've called you hear today to talk to you about Henry," the principal said from behind his desk. This was the first time Regina and Emma had been in the same room since Regina had posted the details of Emma's past. The following week had been terrible for Emma who was constantly getting prank calls at the office and harassed on the street.

"What about my son," Regina glared.

"Our son," Emma snapped.

"Due to recent revelations," the principal glared at Emma pointedly and she stiffened. "Henry has been getting into fights defending Ms Swans honour. We've suspended some of the older boys that started a fight with him but the teasing is not something we can readily stop. I think it's best for Henry if he takes some time off and is home schooled for awhile."

"Henry is being bullied and you want us to take him out?" Emma said outraged "you should better control your damn school."

"There is only so much I can do," The principal glared back at her. "I don't want to force the boy to stay here when it is obvious the other children is making him miserable. Who knows what further psychological damage would be caused."

"Further damage?" Regina asked her voice holding a clear warning.

"The affect of having your birth mothers tawdry past spattered all over town in such a graphic way will no doubt leave an impact on the boy," the principal softened his voice when he addressed Regina.

"Her behaviour should not affect Henry. She has nothing to do with him," Regina sniffed.

"Don't be an idiot, of course this affects Henry," Emma bit out "I'm his mother. What happens to me matters to him."

"You are not his mother," Regina glared.

Emma sneered "that's not even the point! The fact is that when you did this to hurt me, you hurt Henry! Do you think I care if the whole town knows that I had sex on camera for money? Bite me. It paid for my GED and I'm not ashamed. But a kid can't understand that. Did you learn nothing from releasing my prison records?"

"I will gladly explain to him how you are nothing. Maybe now he'll believe me when I tell him how worthless you really are," Regina's voice was cutting.

Emma surged to her feet but Regina remained sitting smirking up at her. The principal cleared his throat shifting Emma's anger to him.

"We should let Henry decide if he wants to stay or go," Emma said at last struggling to hold her temper.

"The decision is ultimately Ms Mills but I recommend that you increase Henry's therapy regardless," the principal said dismissively.

"This isn't over," Emma promised Regina. "I warned you about pushing me."

XxXx

At the next town meeting Emma grabbed a passing teenager before she went inside. "Hey kid, how would you like to make fifty bucks?"

"You making a sequel to your video?" the teenager asked with a leer.

Emma snorted. "Just give this to the mayor when she comes out and say these exact words, you got that?"

The teenager nodded and Emma smiled and waited outside. The town hall emptied and Kathryn walked up to her.

"Emma I'm really sorry about everything," Kathryn bit her lip.

"It's not your fault Regina is a bitch," Emma said lightly. It hurt talking to Kathryn. "Where's the boyfriend?"

"I don't know," Kathryn seemed irritated at the change in subject. "I can't help but feel that the recent hostilities is because I left you two."

"That's pretty arrogant don't you think?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Why are you being like this?" Kathryn's annoyance grew and she slapped Emma on the arm like she used to when Emma was being annoying.

"What do you want from me?" Emma had meant to sound angry but it just came out tired. "You didn't want to choose between Regina and me so I didn't make you. Neither of us was worth dating in public, so I got you an acceptable date. I'm getting tired of you giving me those wounded puppy dog eyes when I've done everything to make you happy."

"I'm not happy," Kathryn said sounding lost.

"Emma!" Henry said running up to her. He looked paler and sicker with the worry Regina put him through and there was a fading bruise on his face. "We're going to meet this weekend right? You've cancelled three times already."

"Sorry about that kid, needed to find some things out," Emma ran a hand through his hair trying to hide her worry. He looked terrible. Kathryn stewed with frustration beside her, unwilling to fight in front of Henry, which was more than she could say for Regina.

Emma scanned the milling crowd and found the teenager just approaching Regina. She gave him her politicians smile and took the card he handed to her. Her face went slack and pale as he finished speaking. The teenager made his escape while Regina numbly opened the card. The mother's day design flashed briefly as Regina opened it to read the special message Emma had written.

Regina's head jerked up and found Emma straight away without needing to look. Kathryn was talking to withdrawn Henry about school beside Emma as she smirked. Regina tore the card to pieces and started towards her. Her walk seemed to pick up speed as she lost control of her anger with every step that drew her nearer to Emma. Eventually Regina was all out running and the tiny bits of card fluttered like confetti as Regina tackled Emma right in the middle of the crowded street.

"If you dare tell anyone-," Regina ended up on top of Emma, her rage making her blind to the shocked crowd around her.

"-That you're a motherfucker?" Emma laughed as Regina slammed her against the sidewalk.

"Henry!"

They both looked up at the panicked cry. Regina's tackle had knocked Henry into the street and a car was coming towards him. Both Regina and Emma scrambled up but Kathryn had already yanked Henry back as the car slammed on its breaks.

"That's it!" Henry snapped as he jerked away from Kathryn. "I hate you both!" He dodged Kathryn's attempt to grab him and ran off.

"Shit," Emma muttered.

"Henry!" Regina called.

XxXx

They found him at the new playground. He was sitting on top of one of the new towers and Emma and Regina went to stand at the bottom. Looking up all they could see were the bottom of Henry's sneakers peaking over the edge as he wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Henry," Regina called up to him sounding unusually unsure of herself.

"Go away!" Henry snapped.

"Come on kid," Emma called up to him "I thought we were over the running away phase?"

"Just leave me alone," Henry muttered. He sounded like he had been crying.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Regina asked him sounding confused and frustrated.

Emma looked at her with disbelief. "Seriously? You don't think our fighting is upsetting for him?"

"You have to know that the hostility between sheriff Swan and I has nothing to do with you. We both love you," Regina glared at Emma her voice choking on that last part.

"What happened? You guys were getting along and everything was better. Why doesn't Kathryn come around anymore? Or Mary-Margret? Why is everyone leaving?" Henry sniffed.

"Your mother and I had a disagreement so we're fighting it out," Emma glared at Regina before looking back towards Henry "as for Mary-Margret, well she has David now and grown ups, we tend not to make friends that much at our age, so when we make a new friend we tend to spend a lot of time with them at the start but eventually that wears off and Mary-Margret will come back."

"I know David and her are dating, I'm ten - not stupid," Henry called down to her annoyed. His tone managed to convey how much of an idiot he thought Emma was without words.

"The same thing applies," Emma called back exasperated. "It's like my Xbox, remember how we used to play on it all the time but as time went on we didn't? David is like Mary-Margaret's Xbox, she played with him lots at the start because it's new and exciting but that will wear off."

There was silence for a moment before Henry called down "were we Kathryn's Xbox?"

Emma's jaw clicked shut as she thought about that. She sagged as she realised she had no idea how to explain their complex relationship to a ten year old, she barely understood it herself.

"No, Kathryn leaving was completely Ms Swan's fault," Regina stepped in and Emma growled whirling to face her. Regina still rumpled from their fight, sneered at her, before her face softened and she turned back to Henry. "...well, it wasn't just her fault. Ms Swan forced Kathryn to make a choice and I didn't like what she picked...I was hurt. Ms Swan and I fought over that and many other things and I'm afraid that in my desire to hurt them both, it affected you. Kathryn didn't make the decision to stay away, she wouldn't hurt you like that, but I'm afraid I made it difficult for her. I'm sorry Henry, I'll be better."

Regina turned her face away from the wary scrutiny that Emma subjecting her too. "I just want things to go back to normal," Henry sighed dejectedly as he uncurled enough for them both to see his face.

"Me too, Henry." They all turned to see Kathryn standing at the edge of the playground her hand buried in the pockets of her coat. She walked closer to them and stopping just short of Regina and Emma she called up to him, "why don't you go get in the car and warm up? The three of us should talk and sort out this fight. Things should be better after that."

Henry looked at her seriously for a long time before he nodded. He climbed down and grabbed the car keys of Regina. He paused as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it and left. That just left the three grown-ups alone in a children's park after dark.

XxXx

"What is going on with you two?" Kathryn berated them. "You've done nothing but hurt each other since I left. You both have the right to be angry – actually no, you don't. You two came after me just after my husband woke up from a coma to leave me for another woman, in the most distressing period of my life, it was you two that changed my world and made me question everything about myself. And don't you dare try and tell me it was because you both loved me, I knew all along that some of this was to do with the screwed up rivalry you have with each other. I was your chew toy."

"Don't make yourself out to be the victim," Emma went on the attack guiltily. "You agreed to a threesome, I just wanted you to pick between Regina and me. Did I want to win against Regina? Sure, that was a nice bonus, but I did care for you and you're the one that was afraid of anyone finding out your less than straight preferences."

"That's not fair," Kathryn didn't back down like Emma half expected her too. But then why should she? Regina and her had always been on their best behaviour around her, she hadn't seen the monsters they could be. "How could I choose between you when you both meant so much to me?"

"Not enough to turn down the gym teacher," Regina said bitterly.

"Fredrick was Emma's idea but I don't regret it," Kathryn said hotly, her face was starting to turn red with anger, "she made it quite clear that I, our, relationship was only a bit of fun," Kathryn tried to sneer at Emma but it was clumsy and out of place on her face, the tight swallow of hurt though, that really hit Emma, "and the night Emma made that really clear, you," Kathryn turned to Regina, "you compared me to a sex doll. 'It's about time Swan went off and found her someone of her own to use,'" Kathryn imitated Regina's imperial tone perfectly.

"I didn't mean it like that," Regina went to reach out to Kathryn but Emma glared at her and she dropped her hand with a scowl. For all their antagonism, they still had a deal and Regina wasn't allowed to go after Kathryn. "You were a great deal more to me than a sexual object."

"They why did you punish me?" Kathryn said beseechingly before obviously cursing herself for showing her hurt. "If all's we were doing was having fun, if that was all that we were to each other, then why did you – both of you, why did you leave me? Regina yelled and ruined Fredrick's and my dates at first but then ignored me, just like you did Emma. You didn't talk, or look at me, didn't take my calls. You both promised that no matter what happened that we would be friends first."

"I want you to be happy and you can't do that if I'm your friend," Emma said softly.

"Why?" Kathryn snapped exasperated.

"Because it's too hard!" Emma yelled back just as frustrated, "it's hard, watching you be happy, watching someone else give you what I can't. At least with Regina, I knew that I had a role to play in your life. I stopped her being so much of a jerk and you made me feel like – it doesn't matter. Go be happy and normal and good and all those other things that we couldn't give you."

"I wanted to go after you," Regina said quickly, not liking Emma getting all the attention. Emma was glad as it gave her a chance to recover. "In fact, I would have pursued you-"

"Like a trophy," Emma muttered.

"-regardless of the gym teacher but Emma interfered," Regina continued with a glare.

"Deal?" Kathryn asked.

"I offered her sex to not interfere," Emma glared at Regina in case she tried to spin what happened. "And she accepted."

Kathryn, instead of looking mad, closed her eyes. "Emma," she shook her head sadly with a heavy disappointment that Emma didn't understand. "You two can't go on like this. You're killing each other. I don't understand how you can both be incredible sweet and protective when it comes to Henry and I but so hateful and hurtful towards each other."

"Then come back to us, we worked as a trio," Regina said as if the answer was simple.

"What about Fredrick? Or the fact that most multiparty relationships end after two years? Henry is having a hard time at school now, what will it be like when they find out about us?" Kathryn's jaw tensed. Emma really wasn't use to her standing up to them, she didn't know whether it was sexy or annoying.

"Fredrick is a nice guy but you don't want him the way you want us," Emma said. Regina scoffed at the first part of the comment but wisely didn't say anything. "And so what if it ends in two years? We'll at least have let it run its course and who's to say we're not the ones that beat the odds?"

"I am very good at being special," Regina agreed.

Emma gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes. Being familiar with Regina's ego didn't make it any less annoying.

"And what about Henry?" Kathryn stole one of Regina's looks and raised her eyebrow at them.

Emma and Regina both looked at each other then. Neither of them would risk making Henry miserable on purpose. Regina through basic lack of human understanding and Emma through selfishness or commitment issues maybe, but they wouldn't do it knowingly.

"See? You didn't think about that," Kathryn stuffed her hands into the pockets of her cream coat. She seemed to shrink down into herself.

"We could keep it a secret," Regina suggested half heartedly.

"No," Emma immediately shot that down. She had learned her lesson.

"It's one thing to ask the town to accept a lesbian relationship," Kathryn's voice only wavered slightly on the 'L' word. "But, a threesome? With a child involved?"

"Henry is not involved!" Regina snapped disgusted. Emma swatted her arm and she calmed down. Everyone's nerves were fried. "Sorry," she muttered.

"It would have been fine if it was just us," Kathryn explained, "but with Henry, people won't be that accepting. How do we even explain it to him? You're both already fighting over what roles you have in his life, were does that leave me? What's my role in his life? Do I even want to assume that responsibility? I was barely ready to sign up for two girlfriends and now I have to consider a child?"

"I would never let those fools in town dictate how I run my life," Regina said stiffly. Her eyes were hard and defiant as she raised her chin, "if they have a problem with my relationship, then they can complain all they like it won't change a damn thing, but if you don't want Henry..." Regina shook her head, "I can't be in an open relationship with you. Secret sex, is fine but if you want to be in my life beyond that? Henry and I are a package."

"I can't leave the kid again," Emma shrugged taking a step back from Kathryn and unwittingly closer to Regina.

"I love Henry, he's an amazing little boy," they all heard the 'but' in Kathryn's tone, "but I wasn't ready to have a child with my husband and now with all this change in my life. How can I be a stable responsible influence on him when I'm still figuring out myself?"

Emma smiled sadly while Regina scowled. Emma could appreciate the struggle Kathryn was going through, after all, she had went through the same thing ten years ago. At eighteen she wasn't ready for a kid, she didn't know who or what she wanted, keeping Henry would have hurt them both. Giving him up meant he had a great life with Regina who, for all her (many) flaws, loved him and looked after him. Emma couldn't regret that. "I understand," she said softly.

"I understand that you're being selfish," Regina snapped, "I understand that you are rejecting my son. I understand that Henry is good enough to watch movies with and play with but that you don't want the responsibilities that come with him. I understand you want the fun side without the hard part."

Kathryn looked wounded but she still stood her ground, "I guess I am being selfish, but I think it's about time I get to be."

Regina looked ready to protest but Emma cut her off, "you wouldn't want to guilt her into coming back to us Regina. Nothing good would come of it. And as you said, we're all a widely misshapen package. Kathryn won't come back unless it's to both of us. I won't be anyone's dirty little secret, you can't be with anyone that can't fit into Henry's life. Kathryn doesn't want to get involve in our mess up family dynamic and assume responsibility for a kid that frankly, has enough crazy parents."

"Of all the times for you to grow morals and mend your inferiority complex, it had to be now," Regina grumbled. "Why couldn't your sense of entitlement wait a bit?"

"Oh, yes damn my new found self respect," Emma mocked.

"I think it looks good on you," Kathryn said softly.

"I do too," Emma agreed. She did feel much better.

"So this is it?" Regina said with something like loss in her voice. Not that she would ever admit to it.

"I guess so. I'm going to date for the first time in years, you and Emma are going to call a cease fire and when our wounds aren't so fresh, we're going to be friends," Kathryn didn't seem like she would be open to arguments so for once Regina and Emma just agreed.

XxXx

The summer came and time passed. Kathryn was still dating Fredrick and had enrolled in a local community college to study law. She was happy whenever Emma saw her in passing and was always starting a new hobby or interest. It became a joke among them to guess what she was up to that week. But aside from these teasing exchanges there had not been much contact between them as they gave each other space.

There was even less contact between Kathryn and Regina because Regina could hold a grudge. But Emma wasn't worried, Kathryn had been the only person in the world Regina couldn't get truly mad at, so she didn't expect it to last that long. Regina had so few friends or real human beings in her life Emma doubted she would let this relationship go to waste. Although she was prideful so it would probably have to be Kathryn that made the first move.

Emma and Regina couldn't get away from each other. As sheriff she still had to liaise with the mayor on a regular basis. Staff meetings in Regina's office had been tense as they each remembered who did what where. After both agreeing that the sheriff's office and mayor's office both held too much sex memories they agreed to meet at a coffee shop for briefings and things went better.

At home Emma still had Henry over and had to drop him off, plus Regina still went with them to the park on Sundays as Emma taught Henry soccer. That had been a nightmare at the start as months of antagonism had developed an unbreakable habit of sniping and belittling each other that didn't seem ready to stop. A tense silence had been the only peace but through time and Henry's infinite childish prodding the silence lessened as they each learned to set their insult to tease instead of kill.

By the time Henry's football tournament had come and gone with Henry's team coming second, they were almost civil. Regina held a BBQ to celebrate and was quite shocked to find she had to invite other people than herself and Henry. Henry was thrilled with his victory and invited his teammates around, which also brought their mothers or fathers, Mary-Margret and David, and even Kathryn and Fredrick. Regina had haltingly invited Emma herself when she had dropped Henry off the night before.

Regina looked awkward in her own backyard as David had gallantly offered to take over grilling. Six brats, loudly and carelessly ran around the garden playing as Henry caught up in all the fun joined in yelling in a fashion Regina had certainly never taught him. Emma had retreated to the kitchen to get more plates but really it was a strategic retreat.

"It's incredibly noisy isn't?" Kathryn said coming in from the hall. She must have been hiding in the bathroom.

"Yeah, look at Regina's face, I don't think she knows what to do with herself," Emma grinned at the clear agitation that was fight Regina's polite smile as she talked to Mary-Margret. "It's the first party she's been too where she doesn't get to poop it."

"She is not a party pooper," Kathryn rolled her eyes. They were subtly using the island as a buffer between them. "But it's nice she's learned a little patience."

"I think we all learned something," Emma said with a smile. She grabbed the plate out of the cupboard. She had done enough dishes after begrudging dinners to know where everything was. "How've you been?"

"Good, I just signed up for sky diving lessons," Kathryn's eyes gleamed with excitement, "I can't wait. Fredrick was telling me how much Henry's improved, I'm glad that he's happier now."

"The kids in school still teased him a little about my video but we sat down and explained to him what porn is and why people do it," Emma shuddered, that had not been a fun conversation, "Regina almost died as she had to give him the birds and the bees talk afterwards," Emma smirked. She had got to escape that conversation. "Since then he hasn't really reacted to some of the teasing and the bullies moved on. The parents still glare at me when I pick them up but I just ask if they want an autograph."

Kathryn laughed, "I'm glad things are working out."

There was silence as they both stared out at the packed garden. Regina had been drawn into a group discussing about changes to fence height regulations and was doing her best Politian smile. The vein bulging in her forehead was Emma's only clue to her no doubt murderous thoughts. Mary-Margret was talking to David at the grill and stopping Henry from stealing the burgers at the side. Even Fredrick looked relaxed with a drink in his hand nodding as the boys on the squad talked loudly at him about tactics.

"Oh," Kathryn said softly drawing Emma's attention back to her. "This is it."

Emma raised her eyebrow at the knowing tone.

"This is your fantasy," Kathryn said triumphantly. "You told me you didn't have one but this is it, isn't it? It's a family. It's having your loved ones altogether."

Emma shrugged, she didn't see a point in denying it now. Kathryn gave her soft smile, it was obvious she wanted to hug her but didn't want to push. "I'll take the plates out, you enjoy the view a little more."

"It's a pity we never got to your fantasy," Emma smirked.

Kathryn faltered and blushed, "who knows what the future holds?" Kathryn teased when she recovered. Her wink wasn't as saucy or sexy as Regina's but it had a playfulness that was just as attractive.

"-Are we to eat like savages?" Regina barked out glaring at Emma. She came to a stop as she notice Kathryn on her way out with the plates. "Oh, sorry," she said briskly stepping further into the kitchen to let Kathryn pass, "Ms Hendricks is complaining and that woman has a voice like a mouse on helium."

Kathryn and Emma both winced as Regina didn't bother to lower her voice. Ms Hendricks bristled from outside as Mary-Margret hid her smirk. "I'll go calm her," Kathryn smiled and closed the back door behind her.

Emma shook her head. Some things never changed. She turned to see if Regina still had her bottle of peppered mustard that Emma had brought over the night she did gammon. She wouldn't put it passed the other woman to throw it out on her.

"It's in the bottom cupboard under the sink, next to the bleach. Since it was strong enough to strip the lining from my stomach, I thought that was a fitting place for it," Regina waved at the cupboard door disdainfully.

"You don't even know what I'm looking-oh," Emma stopped as she grabbed the peppered mustard from where Regina said it was. Regina looked smugly vindicated. Emma rolled her eyes, one day the other woman was going to cause her eyes to roll back into her head and never emerge again.

"Take it home with you. It is far to foul to be in my cupboards," Regina sniffed.

"Say's the woman that eats raw meat," Emma muttered as she went to walk passed.

Regina gripped her arm stopping her. "It's called blue meat there is a difference and there's something I would like to ask you," she cast a glance at the backyard where the party's noise bleed through the door. "About my mother and I, I would appreciate it if you told no one. Especially not Kathryn, people look at you differently when they know."

The tension left Emma's muscles as she nodded. Shame, that had lurked inside her since the day she had used that to hurt Regina, finally hit her. "Listen, using something like that to hurt you, especially given what I said, I'm sorry. I promise I won't say a word to anyone, no matter how big of a bitch you're being."

"We both did things to hurt the other, some we even regret," Regina said at last and it was probably the closest they would get to a full apology. "But if you ever imply that I hurt my son like that again I will kill you."

Emma felt the cold certainty in those words and nodded. "Did you ever get therapy? Is your mother even alive?"

"My mother is dead and she was punished for her crimes," Regina said with satisfaction, "therapy was helpful to a point. The rest is living with it, it's not something that gets fixed, and avoiding triggers."

"Well, what are your triggers? So I don't, you know, set them off," Emma privately suspect that the punishment Regina's mother faced wasn't dealt out by a court, but she didn't have a problem with it. She was probably the worst sheriff in the world.

"Using it to attack me is probably the biggest," Regina said with biting sarcasm. Emma winced and Regina relaxed. "They're nothing you need to worry about, they're not everyday things, they usually arise in specific circumstance which we will not be engaging in."

"Is that why you were always in charge in sex?" Emma realised.

"Partly," Regina allowed "but you two were also inept."

She swept out of the kitchen leaving Emma gaping in offense.

XxXx

"You want me to pick up your dinner?" Emma asked with a laugh. She was driving and talking into her earpiece. Henry sat in the front seat weighing up the takeout menus. "No, we haven't decided what we're eating. It's the last Friday of the month, Henry's allowed to eat takeout. Chinese? Well, maybe we don't want Chinese. Fine. But we're eating at my place you'll have to come there," Emma rolled her eyes as she threw her Bluetooth into the backseat. "You up for Chinese, kid? The supreme commander is just off the phone, she's swinging by after work."

"Why?" Henry asked annoyed as he shuffled through the takeout menus to find the Chinese one.

"Because she doesn't want to cook for herself when she gets home and she loves to annoy us," Emma scoffed as she pulled up outside of the Red Dragon.

An hour later Regina showed up at Emma's apartment hungry and not in the mood for social niceties, her usual self in other words. She greeted Henry, acknowledged Emma with a nod and then ignored them completely as she ate.

Henry and she had already finished and were playing the Xbox. Regina had started checking the ratings of the games since she was amazed to discover that they were no longer just for children. As a result Emma's collect had quickly shrunk as Regina found fault with everything. Henry was now a master at classic Sonic though, because Mario didn't come out for the Xbox.

"How are you now in space? Two minutes ago you were on grasslands?" Regina tutted.

"It's a game," Emma snapped back, Henry was just about to overtake her so she used Tail's flying ability, "go read your book, it's on the kitchen counter."

Regina grumbled at the dismissal but went to retrieve the book she had left at Emma's a few days ago. "This is terrible the so called 'kink' is vanilla."

"What's a kink?" Henry asked without taking his eyes off the TV.

"A mistake or obstacle in someone's plans," Emma said not even phased now. Henry had to do a lot more to rattle her. "And that's not even why you should be bored of the book," Emma redirected her speech to Regina, most of her attention was still on the game. "Try how repetitive and annoying it is."

"You read it?" Regina said in surprise.

Emma shrugged, "wanted to see what the fuss was about. Mary-Margret has already bought the second and third book, 'fifty shades of refunds.'"

Regina snorted but settled down with the book anyway while they finished playing. At eight Regina got up and stretched and Emma turned off the Xbox. "Go grab your homework and stuff," Emma said as she put the console away. She was so glad she wasn't driving him home.

"You're still coming on Thursday, right?" Henry said absently as he stuffed his things back into his backpack.

"Yeah, your mom's making spaghetti," Emma's mouth was already watering at the thought.

"Cool," Henry smiled. It wasn't the exuberant over the top smile he used to give her whenever she agreed to go somewhere with him. She was around a lot now, enough for him to get bored of her. Curiously she didn't mind that as much as she thought she would.

"Say goodnight," Regina opened Emma's front door pointedly, she was ready to be on her way. Henry waved and headed down the stairs. Instead of Regina closing the door behind her, she stayed behind. Emma raised her eyebrow curiously. "This Saturday is a dance movie marathon. I suspect that it will be those new 'hip-hop' movies but I'm sure they'll also show the classics...would you like to go?"

"Sounds cool, but Henry is at a sleepover with his friends," Emma disappointed. She could probably rope Mary-Margret into going.

"I know he's at a sleepover, I arranged it," Regina said through gritted teeth as if Emma was being deliberately dense. "But would you like to go anyway?"

"Oh-Oh!" Emma's eyes widened as she realised what Regina was really asking. "You mean as in a...?"

"Yes," Regina said curtly with a short nod.

Emma blinked. And blinked again before she smiled, "sure, that sounds like fun."

"I'll pick you up on Saturday," Regina's smile was more smug than it had the right to be but Emma didn't find it nearly as annoying as she used to.

That probably meant she was in trouble.

XxXx

A/N: Okay, so when I started this story I had every intention of writing it as a porn filled threesome with a happy ever after three-way relationship. What I actually wrote was plot with a ambiguous two-way relationship. I just couldn't think of a conceivable way threesomes work, especially when it involves raising kids. Not that I'm saying it can't be done, I've just never seen it. If any of you know any good stories/fics that deal with it let me know. Anyway I hope I haven't disappointed you guys too much.


End file.
